Careless, Dreamless, Spiritless & Timeless
by Hoshi.No.Curse
Summary: Careless, el equipo sensible, Dreamless, el equipo de esperanza, Spiritless, el equipo a sangre fría, Timeless, el equipo siempre alegre.Todos con el afán de ganar la copa del Torneo de Luchadores, probando así ser el mejor equipo, a los demás y a ellos.
1. Fearless

_*Romy POV*_

Cerré la puerta de nuestra habitación, una muy desordenada, cosa que podían atribuirme a mí, Allen dice que debería cuidar más de eso, de la limpieza y el orden, pero es sólo que yo así puedo encontrar las cosas, aun así, siempre me encantará el rostro de Allen suspirando diciéndome que si quiero que él me ayude, lo que sigue casi siempre somos los dos ordenando la habitación entre chistes y risas.

Era de las primeras veces que estábamos fuera del colegio-internado para luchadores y sacrificios 'Las 7 Lunas', creo que Allen y yo habíamos salido de él únicamente para ir a mi casa en navidad, quizá unas dos o tres misiones en las que pudimos pasear por la ciudad, por un malecón, por la playa…

Ahora a lo único a lo que podía prestarle atención era el paisaje, Allen sabía que yo amaba el asiento junto a la ventana por lo que siempre me lo dejaba, parecía que haber salido a las 4 de la mañana a este estudio en campo de 'socialización' realmente había sido mucho para todos… Allen se hallaba completamente dormido… se veía tan tierno e inocente como un ángel, recargando su cabeza contra el asiento…Star dormía pacíficamente en el hombro de Joe… Joe recarga su cabeza dulcemente con la de ella. Dreamless son mis mejores amigos en el mundo… no sé qué haría sin ellos… estoy más que feliz de ir con ellos a esta investigación…

Las flores silvestres… tan hermosas… mientras más nos acercamos más ansias tengo de saber de qué me he perdido… ¿Cómo me sentiré? ¿Será lindo? ¿Me gustará o no?

- Ok... esto... no me gusta... - Miré a todos lados y cada chico o chica que veía, no tenía ni orejas ni cola... ¡Oh! E-Eh... No... Es de primaria...

- Tampoco a mí... - Allen hizo una mueca. - Creo que... no pasaremos desapercibidos.

- ¡Oye! - Se nos acercó un grupo de chicas. - ¡¿Qué edad tienen?!

- Euh... 17 - Dijo Star algo nerviosa. Luego nos presentó a todos. - Joe tiene 20 y Romy y Allen 15...

- ¡¿TIENES 20?! - Se dirigió a Joe. - ¡¿Y aun conservas estas?! - Rió sujetando una de sus orejas de neko.

- ¡¿Todos ustedes?! - Se nos acercaron las otras chicas.

- Etto... ¿sí? - Las miré nerviosa. - ¿Cuántos tienen ustedes?

- ¡14! - Rieron todas en coro.

Creo que mis ojos se abrieron hasta caerse al piso... ¿Acaso fuera de Las 7 Lunas todos son tan... fáciles?

- Y... ¿Quieren deshacerte de estas? - Se les acercaron a Allen y Joe.

- Hija d- Susurré a punto de matarla.

- Em... No... - Rió Allen nervioso.

- Ya lo oíste trepadora. - Sonreí tratando de parecer inocente.

- Apft... Aguafiestas... ¿Y tú? - Se arrimaron a Joe. - 20 y orejas no está bien.

- ¡¡¡La mato Romy!!! ¡¡¡La matoooooo!!! - Gritó Star alterándose, tanto que tuve que cogerla de un brazo para que no le arrancara los pelos a esa niñita de 14.

- ¡Tranquila! - Se carcajeó Joe. - En primera, no gracias, si algún día deseara perder mis orejas, juro que serías la última a la que llamaría. - Abrazó a Star. - Y segundo, ¿No tienes algún mocoso contigo que quiera utilizarte para luego botarte por su siguiente zorra de una noche?

Si su comentario fue lo que le sigue a genial, realmente fue la cara de la chiquilla lo que no tuvo precio.

Entonces un chirrido agudo nos invadió, pude ver que a todos, ya que parecieron cambiar sus expresiones.

- Careless... - Susurró Allen.

- Lo sé... parece que esto de 'escuela' tendrá que esperar... - Dije corriendo,

- ¿Dreamless? ¿Qué ordena? - Joe cambió su expresión, ahora parecía muy serio.- ¿Dreamless? - Quizá Star estaba paralizada... nunca había participado en un duelo de hechizos fuera del colegio... - ¿Seguimos a Careless?

- ...Seguimos... - Dijo ella corriendo a alcanzarme.

Lo que corrimos fue muy poco, hasta encontrar a una pareja completamente vestida de negro, ¿Unos de esos luchadores sueltos que sólo buscaban competir por diversión...? O quizá estudiantes de otra escuela, buscando peleas sólo por probar que su escuela es mejor… como fuese, expandió su campo a propósito, así que lo que quería era pelear…

- ¿Ustedes son de Las 7 Lunas, Dreamless y Careless, cierto? - Nos preguntó la chica, algo baja, de lentes y con el cabello suelto en un estilo un poco emo. - Los retamos a un duelo de hechizos.

- ¿A quién? - Pregunté firme.

- Empezaremos por Dreamless. - Voltearon hacia Star y Joe. - ¿Aceptan?

- ¿Star? - Preguntó Joe.

- Claro... es cuestión de confianza ¿cierto, Romy? - Me preguntó algo nerviosa y volteó hacia Joe. - Más te vale Joe.... más te vale...

- ¡Suerte! - Grité aun más nerviosa. - Estadísticas... - Susurré a Allen.

- Ellos... bueno... a primera vista... como 10%-90%... - Me dijo nervioso.

- Dime que Star y Joe son el 90... - Supliqué.

Él no me respondió.

- ¡Aceptamos! - Gritó Joe colocando su mano frente a él. – Nosotros somos Dreamless, y declaramos este un duelo de hechizos.

- Nosotros somos Spiritless, y aceptamos. – Sonrió pretenciosamente la chica.

Allen y yo quedamos como dentro de una jaula de luz, era obvio que no querían que interfiriéramos.


	2. Powerless

- No seremos suaves... - Rió la chica. - Kanda...

- Sí, Spiritless. - Sentenció frío. - ¡Romper! - Gritó mientras levantaba el brazo.

- ¡Defiende! - Grité, aunque parecía que no podían oírme.

- No pueden oírte Careless... - Suspiró Allen.

- Cojones... -Chillé.

- Blo... Blo... ¡Bloquea! - Tartamudeó.

- Esto no va a salir bien. - Me dijo Allen.

Entonces Joe levantó el brazo y sólo se escuchó un 'crack'.

- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! - Gritó Joe.

- Oh por Dios... - Me cubrí la boca.

- Kanda... - Le dijo seria.

- Sí... ¡Cortar! - Gritó señalando a Star. - ¡Lluvia de espinas!

Star estaba petrificada... parecía que las palabras no lograban salir de sus labios. Sólo vi las agujas salir sobre ella y simplemente me cubrí los ojos... cubrí mi rostro en el hombro de Allen.

- ¡¿Q-Qué pasó?! - Pregunté nerviosa.

- J-Joe... - Dijo preocupado sin mirarme...

Cuando volteé, Star estaba llorando en los brazos de Joe... cuando enfoqué la vista vi que Joe estaba cubierto con las agujas.

- ¿E-Estás bien? - Le susurró a Star mientras un hilo de sangre resbalaba por su sonrisa.

- ¡Idiota! - Gritó con rabia. - ¡No tenías que hacer eso! - Dijo dejando caer unas cuantas lágrimas. - Esto es mi culpa. Tenías que esperar a que dijera algo... Pero... - Dijo con una voz más suave. – Sí, estoy bien...

- E-Eso es lo que importa... - Besó su frente.

- Que luchador tan inútil... que sacrificio tan inservible... ¿Kanda?

- Sí... ¡Fuego! - Gritó dirigiendo su mano hacia ellos.

- ¡Cascada! - Gritó Star a rápida reacción aun al lado de Joe.

Entonces apareció un manto de agua a su alrededor que no dejó a la llamarada llegar a ellos.

- Dream... vamos enserio... - Tosió Joe dejando en su mano unos pequeños puntitos rojos. - Ordena... - Le sonrió.

- Kanda, ya acábalos... de todas formas falta Careless... por la pinta supongo que serán aun más fáciles... - Rió la chica.

-Sí... ¡Relámpago! - Gritó Kanda.

- Dream, por favor... - La abrazó Joe. - Concéntrate... sólo tú y yo... eso nos une... vamos yo confío en ti, yo en ti confío mi vida... - Dijo antes de besarla.

- ¡Joe! ¡Defiende! - Parecía una nueva ella.

Un escudo apareció justo antes de que el rayo pudiese impactarles.

- Esa es la Dream que conozco. - Sonrió ampliamente. - Acabémoslos...

- ¡Kanda! - Gritó la chica.

- Puff... No se preocupe señorita... no me tomará demasiado... ¡Lluvia de espinas! - Gritó nuevamente.

- ¡Detén eso! ¡Tornado de hielo, Joe! - Gritó Star que parecía dejar su aspecto de traumada.

Después de que la barrera detuvo el ataque de agujas, un tornado enorme atacó a la chica antes que el chico de cabello largo pudiese detenerlo.

- ¡Sugoi! - Chillé alegre.

- ¡Ximena! - Gritó el chico.

- E-Estoy bien Kanda... sólo sigamos... - Se levantó limpiando la sangre de su mejilla.

- ¡Hojas navaja! - Gritó Star mirando a Joe seria.

Joe sonrió y levantó el brazo hacia la chica, después de que los kanji aparecieran brillando frente él, un torbellino de hojas atrapó a la chica.

- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! - Gritó ella, cuando el torbellino se detuvo, se veía mareada.

- ¡Ximena! - Gritó Kanda.

- Y-Yo... - Susurró ella antes de desplomarse y ser atrapada por Kanda.

- La batalla... podemos... - Le dijo el suavemente.

-N-No... Si la detenemos nunca podremos volver a luchar... aquí se viene a morir... - Se levantó difícilmente. - Vamos chiquilla... ataca... - Le gritó a Star.

- ¿¡Chiquilla?! ¡Llamarada! - Siguió Star.

La chica gritó defiende... quizá por la propia debilidad que ya mostraba la esfera protectora se rompió... muestra de un sacrificio demasiado cansado... ellos dos ardieron en fuego...

- Allen... rompe... - Le dije desesperada.

- ¿Q-Qué? - Me miró confundido.

- ¡¿No me oíste?! ¡ROMPE! - Le grité furiosa.

Allen me miró confundido de nuevo y luego logró romper parte de la celda que nos aprisionaba.

- ¡Star! ¡Detente! - Grité llorando desde el hoyo de la celda.

- ¡No! ¡Romy! ¡Tú viste lo que hizo antes, lo que le hizo a Joe! ¡Tenemos que acabar con ella! ¡Debe pagar por lo que hizo! - Me gritó furiosa.

- ¡Joe, por favor! - Le miré suplicante.

- Yo haré lo que Dream quiera... - Me respondió triste.

- ¡Star sabes que no está bien! ¡No sigas! - Le supliqué llorando.

- ¿Y si no sigo que vamos a hacer? ¡Sabes que no podemos parar el duelo!

- Yo... - Me hice para atrás.

- Romy... No pueden pararlo... - Me dijo Allen tristemente.

- ¡Tornado cortante! - Se oyó de fondo.

Entonces Star fue atrapada en un tornado que parecía desgarrarle la ropa y la piel.

- ¡AHHHHHHHHHH! - Se oyó como Star gritaba del dolor mientras Joe, Allen y yo veíamos todo, atónitos.

- Muy tierna... gracias. - Rió Ximena. - ¡Esto es un duelo! ¡No seas estúpida, niñata! - Me gritó.

- Y-Yo... - Lloré aun más fuerte.

- ¡Star! - Gritó Joe una vez que el torbellino se detuvo.

Star cayó al piso de lo poco que se había suspendido en el aire y se encontraba arrodillada en el suelo. Con una mano se limpió la sangre que tenía en el rostro.

- Brisa invernal... - Dijo y Joe simplemente estiró el brazo mientras pequeños cristales de hielo se suspendían en el aire, listos para ir hacia Ximena. Hasta después de ese ataque Star quería seguir. Traté de cerrar los ojos y me acerqué a Allen. Cuando los cristales avanzaron hacia ellos, se esfumaron en el aire como gotas de agua para sorpresa de Joe. Los tres volteamos y pudimos ver como Star caía al suelo desmayada.

- ¡STAR! - Gritó Joe abrazándola.

- Patético… - Bufó Ximena.

Entonces el tipo de mundo irreal en el que nos encontrábamos se esfumó... dejándonos libres de mover.

- ¡Star! ¡Star! - Lloró Joe.

- No seas patético. - Rugió Kanda. - Siguen ustedes, Careless. - Nos miró serio.

- Yo... t-tu compañera está herida... No lucharemos contra ustedes... - Dije sujetándome del hombro de Allen.

- Ay ¿la ética? ¿Ahora te afecta lo ético niña? ¿Vas a ser aun más patética que tu amiga y no aceptar el duelo? – Me retó Ximena.

- Allen... Enserio no quiero... - Le miré llorando.

- ¡Debes! - Me gritó Joe. - ¡Mira lo que le hizo a Star! ¡No puedes dejar mal a Las 7 Lunas!

- Y-Yo... diablos no sé... - Lloré.

¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Y si lastimaban a Allen por mi causa?

- Care... Si rechazas el duelo no sólo estás dejando mal a Las 7 Lunas... Star estaba haciéndote caso y mira lo que le pasó. ¿No confías en mí? Sabes que podemos, más ahora que ya están débiles... No necesitas matarla Care.... Sólo hacerla desmayar y estará bien. - Volteé la mirada y Allen tomó mi rostro en sus manos para que volviera a verlo a los ojos. - Sabes que somos uno... podemos hacer esto pero tienes que confiar en mí....

- Y-Yo... confío en ti más que en nadie... - Me sonrojé. - De acuerdo... - Suspiré. - Hagámoslo... sólo prométeme no matarle...

- Eso sólo depende de ti Care. - Sonrió. - Tú dime que hacer y lo haré.... - Después de decir eso y besar mi mano sólo dijo. - Aceptamos el duelo.


	3. Winless

Entonces el escenario cambió de nuevo, ahora los que estaban en una celda eran Joe y Star, parecía que Star sólo dormía en los brazos de Joe, quien le miraba a los ojos y besaba su mejilla como diciendo 'perdóname, estarás mejor y prometo nunca volverte a decepcionar'

- Allen... Rayo. - Volteé la vista para no ver si la golpeaba.

- Defiende - Gritó Ximena y el escudo apareció tan fuerte que el rayo no le hizo ni cosquillas; ¿Cómo podía haberse recuperado tan rápido? - Púas venenosas. - Gritó casi sin dar tiempo a que los hechizos precedentes acabaran.

- Agujas de hielo... - Grité segura, con la precisión de Allen ambas chocaron cayendo al suelo. - Baja la temperatura exterior... -50° - Ordené seria.

Ella pareció ignorar el hechizo.

- Ahora, terremoto... - Volteé por completo, si les hacía algo no quería saberlo.

- ¡Kanda, salta! - Gritó ella tan rápido como pudo, esquivando así la fisura que se abrió en el suelo. - ¡Ciclón!

- Allen... lluvia... - Le dije tristemente.

- ¿Y cómo la lluvia los va a ayudar? ¡La lluvia no nos hace daño, tampoco los defiende! - Rió mi oponente a carcajadas mientras a Kanda se le dibujaba una sonrisa de superioridad en el rostro.

- Preocúpate por ti... Allen, LLUVIA. - Le ordené seria.

Él me miró confundido e hizo que una lluvia comenzara sobre ellos. Entonces el ciclón me atrapó haciendo cortadas en mis brazos y piernas.

Caí al suelo y dificultosamente me comencé a levantar.

- ¡Romy! - Gritó Allen mirándome y acercándose a mí, la lluvia comenzaba a desvanecerse; la fuerza del hechizo se debilitaba.

- Allen...

- Sabes que tu seguridad está primero que esta batalla... Romy no vale la pena perderte....

- Me dijiste que confiara en ti Allen, ahora te toca a ti… Has el hechizo, no te distraigas, ¡Lluvia!

Allen se concentró y el hechizo recobró su fuerza mientras mis oponentes sólo reían.

Entonces Ximena comenzó a toser fuertemente.

- ¿X-Ximena? - Le miró Kanda preocupado.

- ¿Q-Qué me pasa? - Comenzó a temblar mientras se abrazaba. - Mis-Mis brazos...

- En éste momento... - Me puse de pie algo tambaleante. - Debes estar teniendo calambres algo fuertes... es parte del congelamiento... en poco tiempo no te podrás mover... - Le miré seria.

- ¿Qué? - Me gritó furiosa. - ¿Cómo se te ocurre? ¡Kanda! ¡Fuego! - Pero como supuse no tuvo efecto, la temperatura era muy baja.

- Es física básica... Temperatura baja, agua, tú congelada... - Dije sin mucha emoción. - Si hubieses puesto atención en lugar de sólo burlarte pudiste hacer algo, pero eso fue hace bastante

Entonces me volteé.

- Allen, por favor ya no ataques... no falta mucho para que pierda el conocimiento y no quiero que sigamos peleando... No quise desde un principio... - Me volteé para poder llorar sin tener que verle a los ojos... De reojo pude ver a Star despertando en los brazos de Joe... ambos parecían felices... tomados de las manos... libres de pelear por un rato... no pude evitar sonreír al saber que mi mejor amiga estaba bien...

- Estás haciendo algo bueno, aunque ellos no se lo merecen... - Viendo a Star y a Joe. - Ya despertó, ya puedes estar tranquila... Ahora sólo queda esperar... esperar a que el duelo acabe.... - Luego hizo silencio y después de una corta pausa siguió. - Pero... -volteé a verlo. - Tengo que pedirte disculpas... te dije que confiaras en mí y mira lo que pasó. - Dijo viéndome aun recuperándome del último ataque fuerte de mi oponente.

- ¿Te refieres a esto? - Me vi las cortadas. - No seas tonto... fue mi plan después de todo...

Allen sólo se calló, se acercó a mí en silencio y me abrazó. Luego con delicadeza tomó mis manos; y donde me había cortado, me besó. Levanté la mirada para verlo y el sacó el cabello de mis ojos y me besó.

- Te prometo que la próxima vez será diferente... la próxima vez saldrás sin un sólo rasguño...

Me sonrojé y bajé la mirada.

- Esto viene con ser tu sacrificio... deberías preocuparte tú... a ti es al que afecta que me lastime... recuerda la clase... los sacrificios sólo están para darte poder... yo quiero ser todo menos un estorbo para ti. - Le sonreí aun llorando.

- No eres un estorbo.... Como te dije somos uno, y no quiero que te pase nada... - Me abrazó aun más fuerte contra él y besó mi cabeza. - Sabes que eres lo más importante para mí...

- Soy y siempre seré un estorbo... si me entreno quizá no te sea tan pesado cargar con mi presencia. - Le sonreí ampliamente. - Ese es mi único deseo... serte útil...

- MUY BONITO. - Se levantó Ximena tambaleante. - ¡Por favor ya deja tus patéticas cursilerías! ¡A-Aun no estoy derrotada! - Tembló.

- No te hagas esto... - Susurré triste. - Ya no quiero pelear... sólo... no te lastimes más...

- ¿Lastimarme? Esto no es nada... Kanda y yo podemos con esto todavía....

- Ximena... por favor... - Dijo él.

- No... Ella no va a ganarme... no dejaré que eso pase...

- Pero...

- ¡Que no, Kanda! Tú vas a atacarla si te digo que lo hagas....

Kanda la miró y luego nos miró; era obvio en sus ojos que no quería seguir, que no quería que a Ximena le pasara nada. No importa cuán fríos parecían ser, él la quería y pude adivinar que sabía que si continuábamos ella podría quedar aun mas malherida...

- Ya no vas a poder.... No tienes fuerzas - Le dijo Allen muy confiado. - No tiene porque terminar en algo peor.

- Pero yo quiero seguir. - Se quejó Ximena avanzando hacia donde Kanda se encontraba y apoyándose en su hombro. - Aun pue... - Las últimas palabras de mi oponente se desvanecieron tan rápido como se desvaneció el mundo de fantasía que nos rodeaba.

Todo lo que quedó atrás fue Kanda tomando en brazos a Ximena y mirándonos probablemente sin ganas de mostrar emoción delante de nosotros...

- N-No está... Díganme que no está... - Lloré pasando mi vista de Allen a Star pasando por Joe y así.

- No lo está... -dijo Kanda de un tono frío y seco.- Sólo se desmayó...

- Uf... - Suspiré profundamente aliviada.

- Careless. - Me llamó frío. - Dreamless...

- ¿Qué? - Le miré tristemente.

- Están invitados al campeonato de luchadores... - Levantó una mano frente a nosotros.

De repente la mano derecha de Allen y la mía se levantaron en el aire, después de un momento una luz brillo en ellas y la fuerza que las sostenía se detuvo dejándonos bajarlas. Una vez que la vi tenía una pequeña marca como una corona...

- La información se les dará en el momento oportuno... Dreamless... - Les miró frío. - Les recomiendo entrenar mucho más... - Hizo lo mismo para que aparecieran las marcas en sus manos. - Porque si unos niñatos como Careless los superan... no pasaran la primera ronda... Tú, si te asustas cada vez que peleen, no vales la pena como sacrificio. – Le dijo a Star. - Y tú… - Me volteó a ver frío. – Madura, maldita niñata… Sí no quieres pelear, de una estúpida vez mata a tu luchador, un sacrificio inútil que no pelea o lo evita lo único que puede traer es tragedia a su equipo, hasta la muerte para su luchador, piénsalo bien, ya que al que afectas siempre será a tu luchador, si sigues así de egoísta. – Volteó a ver a Allen. – Te recomendaría que la dejases.

Dicho esto dio media vuelta y se fue caminando susurrando cosas inaudibles a Ximena.

Bajé la mirada a mis pies… entonces las lágrimas rodaron por mis mejillas sin control, comencé a verlas caer al piso formando pequeños círculos en él. Traté con todas mis fuerzas de no hacer ruido para que no me viesen llorar.

-¡Ja! ¡¿Cómo se atreve a criticarnos si al final de cuentas perdió?! – Rugió Joe molesto.

Mis piernas lentamente me dejaron arrodillada en el piso, donde no pude evitar llorar con más fuerza, mi voz era suave pero se podía oír perfectamente, aun aunque lo tratase de evitar… Me rodeé con mis brazos para tratar de cerrar el agujero en mi pecho que esas palabras habían abierto en mí… Lo peor de todo era que sabía que tenía razón… de verdad no soy más que un estorbo.

Star se acercó a mí y se sentó a mi lado.

- Allen se siente peor que tú. - Me susurró. - Se le nota en los ojos. Parece no saber que decir... está como si fuera a llorar en cualquier momento... Creo que así como en batalla, el que te lastimen a ti lo debilita a él...

- ¿¡Qué puedo hacer!? - Lloré cubriendo mi rostro. - ¡Tienen razón! ¡No soy más que un estorbo! Siempre lo pensé... el maldito mundo sería un lugar mejor si me suicidase... ¿Sabes qué? - Me puse de pie. - ¡Eso haré! ¡Le ahorraré el trabajo a Dios, correré a un puente y me tiraré de él! - Grité llorando.

Star se puso de pie a mi lado y se acercaba para consolarme pero Allen la detuvo y negó con la cabeza.

- Es a mí a quien le toca hacer esto....

Star sólo retrocedió sin poder mirar a Joe a los ojos, sólo llevaba su mirada al brazo de mi amigo, que estaba roto.

- Romy. - Escuché la dulce voz de Allen y luego lo vi mirándome a los ojos, se había puesto de rodillas. - ¿Ves esto? - Dijo moviendo el cuello de su saco y dejando ver el tatuaje "Careless". - Esto es la prueba de que somos uno y que somos el equipo correcto, ¿Me entiendes? Para mí no eres un estorbo... Eres, aunque suene muy cliché, mi otra mitad Romy... - Acercó su mano a mi cuello donde estaba mi tatuaje. - ¿Ves aquí? Tú lo tienes también...

- No lo digas, por favor... - Quería dejar de llorar más que cualquier otra cosa. - Kanda tiene razón... deberías buscar otro sacrificio de reemplazo... juro que lo entendería... uno que no tenga problemas con hacer para lo que fue escogido junto a otra persona... uno que no esté roto.

- Romy si estás rota yo me rompo contigo... Tú dices que me quieres, que me quieres dejar porque no me haces bien, pero si me dejas, me haces el más grande daño de todos.... Sabes que los errores sólo nos hacen más fuertes... Lo que hiciste hoy tiene un valor diferente para mí que el que Kanda entendió... para él el que hayas parado y no hayas matado a su novia es señal de debilidad, pero para mí es tan sólo señal de grandeza Romy, de bondad... Pudiste haberla matado, pero no lo hiciste... Preferiste dejar que viviera. Y eso vale mucho para mí...

- ¿Y si se hubiese puesto de pie y te hubiera atacado? A Joe le fracturó un brazo... ¿Por qué a ti no pudo matarte?... Esa bondad un día me terminará arrebatando lo que más me importa... - Lo abracé. - No quiero que te pase nada si puedo evitarlo...

- Si no quieres que me pase nada debes quedarte conmigo, ¿Me entiendes?... Junto a mí... Sólo así me harás más fuerte... Sólo siendo tú y... - Tomó mi mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los míos.- Sólo así podrás protegerme.

Subí mi mirada algo apenada por sus palabras pero aun con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Pero...

- Nada... Si te dañas prometo dañarme igual.... Pero, si me prometes quedarte conmigo, prometo igual no dejarte nunca... - Se acercó poco a poco como si recién nos conociéramos, sentí como nuestras respiraciones comenzaron a mezclarse y como poco a poco sus labios se acomodaron en los míos y Allen cerró la promesa y todo lo demás con un beso.

- Entonces... ¿Iremos al campeonato? - Traté como pude de sonreír. - No sé... sé que debo dar órdenes y eso... pero... ¿Cómo puedo si me dejas sin palabras? - Reí un poco.

Allen me sonrió, con una de esas sonrisas que aunque sea el momento más oscuro, te alumbra como toda la galaxia de Andrómeda.

- Sólo si quieres... Si me prometes que, aunque no quieras ir a extremos no te dejarás lastimar... - Dijo con un tono algo serio al final de esa frase.

- No quiero defraudar a Las 7 Lunas... menos a ti... ¿Tú qué quieres hacer? - Le pregunté sonriendo de verdad, con las mejillas ardiendo en un tono carmesí.

- Defendamos el honor de las 7 Lunas entonces. - Me dijo mientras me besaba en la frente y tomaba mi otra mano. - Juntos podremos lograrlo.

- Yo... yo te amo... - Bajé la mirada no sabiendo que esperar.

Allen dejó escapar una pequeña risa y yo sólo me sonrojé más pensando que nada podía ser peor a recibir una risa de respuesta a una confesión tan grande; pero hasta eso me ponía feliz, el sólo escuchar su risa.

- Sabes que yo no te amo... - Dijo él con el mismo tono risueño que había tomado desde segundos antes y pensé que mi mundo se acabaría en ese momento, quería que la tierra se abriera y me tragara viva. - No te amo Romy. -Dijo mientras tomaba mi mano aun más fuerte, tal vez pensando que al decirme eso yo escaparía. - No lo hago... Porque creo que hago ya más que eso. No puedes sólo amar a la persona que te complementa, a la persona que es uno contigo; a ti sólo puedo... no sabría cómo explicarlo con palabras... es algo que es más fuerte que el amor, es algo que siento en mí, algo que sé que corre por mis venas... es como si ya fueras sangre de mi sangre... eres mi fuerza vital; la razón por la que sigo de pie ahora... No sé si a eso lo puedes llamar amor, porque es simplemente más fuerte que eso... - Bajó la mirada para verme de nuevo y yo tan sólo estaba perdida en cada oración, cada palabra, cada silaba que había salido de sus labios.

- Allen... - Fue lo único que pude pronunciar antes de besarlo... Desde que supe que éramos un equipo sabía que sería una persona muy importante para mí, pero no imaginé que tanto... y por supuesto jamás pensé que llegaría a significar lo mismo para él...


	4. Memoryless

_*Star POV*_

-Creo que ya... no está tan mal... me he roto el brazo antes. - Rió Joe mientras terminaba de vendarle el brazo.

En ese momento no encontraba nada gracioso... Creo que ni siquiera el tierno gesto que hace cuando juega con sus orejas de neko me hubiera animado en ese momento.

- No juegues con esto... Te rompió un brazo por mi culpa y te cayeron esas agujas por protegerme cuando no tenías porqué... - Dije molesta.

- Ok, no fue nuestro mejor combate... Nos repondremos... - Me sonrió haciendo alarde de sus orejas de neko. - Yo creo en ti.

- No. - Le dije cortante. - Eso es lo que hará Careless, Romy y Allen se repondrán; yo no puedo... ¿No viste lo que paso allí claramente o sí? Eso es lo que pasa... no entiendes lo que fue para mí ver que te pusieras en medio, como sin que esas agujas me tocaran sentí que me herían en lo más profundo... No tengo miedo de pelear y lo sabes; yo sé que puedo hacer algo mejor, pero no puedo ir y pelear sabiendo que vas a salir lastimado...

- Fuiste la primera en la clase Star, ¿recuerdas? El sacrificio es mucho más importante que el luchador... para mí fue un honor poder protegerte... Nosotros podemos más, no te frenes, debemos sincronizarnos más eso es todo, yo sé que la próxima vez todo será diferente.

- ¿Y si vuelvo a congelarme ahí?... ¡Frente a Romy, frente a Allen, frente a quien sea que nos este retando... y dejo que te maten! ¡Así sí que voy a ser de ayuda!

- Star. - Me tomó de los hombros. - Lo estás llevando muy lejos, ¡Somos un equipo! ¡Juntos somos Dreamless! jamás podría hacer nada sin ti. - Acarició mi mejilla cariñosamente. - Si esta vez nos fue mal, sólo tratemos de mejorar la próxima, pero sonríe por favor... no soporto verte así...

Forcé una sonrisa pero traté de hacerla lo mas tierna posible.

- Prométeme que no vas a volver a hacer cosas tan tontas, si quieres que confíe en mí para que pueda ser parte de éste equipo tienes que prometerme que no te volverás a poner en frente... Necesito tener la certeza de que si cometo un error no tendré que llorarte en el suelo como hoy...

- Mmm... Me conoces... sabes que diré que sí, pero si algo te amenaza en lo más mínimo no dudaré en protegerte, sabes lo que dicen, el corazón es el músculo más importante, me aseguro de proteger el mío. - Me sonrió jugando con mis orejas de neko.

Me sonrojé, Joe hablaba muy bello pero sinceramente en mi mente aun ronda la idea de que su cabeza no mide el peligro.

- Si sigues hablando así. - Dije bajando mi mirada al suelo. - Sabes que te voy a decir que sí...

- Tú ordenas, Dream. - Sonrió ampliamente. - Si tú no quieres pelear, yo tampoco... No tenemos que ir si no quieres, sé que seríamos el mejor equipo, pero si no quieres no vamos. - Tomó mi mano y la llevó a su pecho. - ¿Lo sientes? Está a tus órdenes. - Besó mi frente. - Desde el día, cuando éramos aun muy niños, en que nos dijeron que seríamos un equipo, desde entonces y por siempre estará a tus órdenes.

No pude evitar sonrojarme aun más. Miré mi otra mano detenidamente y lo que Kanda nos había grabado en ella.

- J...Jo...Joe...

Teníamos que ir, necesitábamos ir...

-S...S...Star. - Acercó su rostro lentamente, hasta que sus orejas de neko tocaron las mías. - Sólo tengo una condición si es que entramos... y es que no te pongas nerviosa ¿Ok? Si algo pasa sólo tienes que mirarme a los ojos. - Recargó su frente contra la mía. - Sólo a mí... olvidarte de todo, si quieres hasta de tu nombre, entonces pasaremos a ser uno... a ser Dreamless. - Besó mi mano. - Yo sé que haciéndolo así nada puede derrotarnos, nunca nadie podrá contra tú y yo.

_Flashback_

_La niña en la esquina con la flor naranja en la mano era realmente... ¿Triste? ¿No debería estar emocionada buscando al que tuviese la misma flor? Cada año cuando encuentran a las personas que comparten sello hacen una dinámica diferente... Los ponen en grupos en una habitación y les dan algún objeto que otra persona tenga idéntico para que conozcan al que será su compañero de por vida; ya que había niños supongo que las flores fueron buen detalle..._

_Me acerqué a ella... parecía menor que yo, quizá no mucho..._

_- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No encuentras a tu compañero? - Le pregunté sonriente._

_- N-No... e-es sólo que... yo... no sé si no me querrá... - Dijo sollozando._

_- No digas eso... ¿Cómo te llamas? - Jugué con mi cola frente a ella para que no llorara._

_- Romy... - Dijo limpiando sus ojos._

_- Ok, Romy-imöto. - Sonreí tomándole de la mano. - ¡Yo soy Star, y ahora te daré 3 tips garantizados para que tu compañero quede encantado contigo!_

_- ¡S-Star-onee! ¡P-Pero! - Dijo como asustada._

_- ¡Oky! ¡Regla uno! ¡Nada de peros y lugares sombríos como las esquinas! - Dije negando con la cabeza._

_-Etto... ¡Hai! - Se quedó firme como soldado._

_- Oky... Paso 2, ¡Di cosas bonitas! - Sonreí ampliamente. - ¡Siempre alegrarás a alguien diciéndole que su vestido está bonito o que se ve muy linda! Que se ven elegantes, decirles cuando hicieron bien algo, ¡Créeme! ¡Nunca está de más! - Le miré con una amplia sonrisa._

_- ¡Hai, Star-onee! - Puso la mano en su frente como si acatase una orden._

_- Y por último y más importante. - puse dos dedos sobre las comisuras de sus labios y las subí para formar una sonrisa. - ¡Sonríe! ¡Nadie quiere a los gruñones! ¡Sonreír y pensar positivo son lo mejor! ¿Cuántos tienes? - Le miré a los ojos._

_- Etto... go... perdón... cinco... - Me miró tímidamente._

_- ¡Pues yo tengo 7 y puedo decirte que con esa cara larga te ves como de 50! - Le miré firme. - ¡Sonriendo te puedo jurar que luces mucho mas bonita!_

_- Oky. - Sonrió ampliamente._

_- Ahí lo tienes. - Puse las manos en mi cadera. - ¡Ahora puedo prometerte que tu luchador te querrá! - Reí un poco._

_- ¡Arigato, Star-onee! - Me abrazó sonriente la pequeña niña._

_- Oh... De nada, Romy-imöto... - Sonreí abrazándola también._

_Nos quedamos de pie riendo mientras salíamos de la esquina a un lugar menos sombrío, siguiendo la primera regla._

_- ¿Y tu compa-_

_Las palabras de Romy fueron interrumpidas por la presencia de un niño que se acercó a nosotros con una gran sonrisa en los labios._

_- Hola. - Fue todo lo dijo._

_- Hola. - Lo saludé mientras Romy lo veía curiosa. - ¿Cómo te llamas?_

_- Soy Allen. - Dijo sosteniendo algo en la mano que no nos dejaba ver._

_Jugué con mi cola para que Romy saliera de su transe y se integrara a la conversación. _

_- Ah sí... ¿Ya encontraste a tu compañera? - Preguntó Romy._

_- Bueno... mmm... - Allen extendió su mano delante de Romy dejando ver la misma flor naranja._

_Romy estaba algo sorprendida, Allen sonreía y yo sólo los veía emocionada; las tres reglas habían servido a la perfección._

_- Esa... esa es mi misma flor... - dijo por fin Romy extendió su mano a la vez._

_- Entonces sí eres mi compañera, lo sabía. - Dijo acercándose a ella. - Te vi sonreír desde el otro lado de la habitación y llamaste mi atención. - Se acercó aun más y le dio un beso en la mejilla. _

_Ambos se pusieron rojos rojos y Allen salió corriendo._

_- ¡A que no puedes atraparme! _

_Y Romy con una sonrisa salio tras él._

_Pronto en el salón ya no quedaban muchas personas... pensé que quizá se habían equivocado y mi compañero de verdad no estaba aquí..._

_Entonces un chico que se veía un poco mayor que yo se me acercó._

_- Hola. - Sonrió... realmente era lindo; no pude evitar preguntarme ¿Por qué me hablaba? no creo que fuese mi compañero... se ve mayor, eso no suele pasar... - ¿Cómo te llamas?_

_- Star. - le sonreí de vuelta, si le había dado reglas a Romy no iba a incumplirlas yo. - ¿Tú?_

_- Joe... algunos te dirán Joseph... pero no los escuches. - Rió un poco. - ¿Aun no encuentras tu compañero?_

_- En realidad no... - Dije con una risa nerviosa. - Estaba hablando con los dos que se fueron corriendo._

_- Oh los vi... - Comenzó a carcajearse. - Creo que les doblo la edad... si te soy sincero... perdí mi flor y realmente no recuerdo ni el color... ¿Por qué no simplemente nos dicen con quien estaremos por el resto de nuestras vida, no? - Tenía un brillo especial en sus ojos, algo que los hacía resaltar, eran de un color chocolate y... e-esperen ¡No! ¡N-No me perdí en ellos!..._

_- No lo sé, supongo que buscarlo guarda algo... ¿especial? Como el único encuentro que tendrás en tu vida... Quien sabe... - Le respondí nerviosa, sacudiendo mi cabeza un poco tratando de volver a la realidad._

_- Bueno supongo que yo guardaré el momento en que me dejó esperando por conocerle. - Se recargó en la pared. - ¿Y tú? ¿No estás decepcionada?_

_- La verdad no lo sé... creo que cuando los vi juntarse me ilusioné; si nos trajeron aquí es por que se supone que nuestro compañero esta aquí ¿no? Pues queda esperar que esté entre los pocos que quedamos aquí... Si no me iré a la esquina como le critiqué a Romy. - Dije tratando de guardar el sentido del humor en ese momento._

_- ¿Podría acompañarte? - Rió mientras se sentaba en el piso. - No sé porqué pero me caes bien... - Entonces en el momento que el cuello de su camisa se movió un poco pude ver tatuado 'Dreamless' justo en el mismo lugar que yo..._

_- __¿Dr-Dreamless? - Le pregunté, algo nerviosa._

_-¿Ah? Sí... - Se cubrió sonriendo. - Es mi nombre... el de mi equipo... ¿Cuál es el tuyo?_

_- Mmm... - Descubrí mi hombro. - El mismo..._

_- ¿T-Tú eres Dreamless? - Me miró sorprendido._

_- Supongo que sí. - Dije con una sonrisa nerviosa. - Es raro... Te ves algo mayor que yo... - Dije mientras trataba de esquivar el tema._

_- Pues... tengo 10... - Se puso de pie rápido. - Yo... Em.... - Entonces bajó la mirada. - Lamento mucho si no fue la mejor primera impresión que recibiste de mí..._

_- ¿Euh? - Dejé escapar no entendiendo que le pasaba; probablemente era muy raro que yo de entre todos lo que estaban aquí fuera su compañera._

_-Yo... - Me abrazó fuertemente. - Dijiste que buscarlo guardaba algo especial... creo que enterarse así realmente no fue especial... ¡Ya sé! - Se apartó de mí sonriendo. - Puedes fingir que no sabes que soy yo y y puedo correr y sorprenderte y y ser algo como ¡Bu! y y... Oh no... Debo encontrar primero la flor... - Quizá se estaba acelerando un poco... de hecho era algo gracioso._

_- No te preocupes... - Dije tratando de poner mi mano en su hombro ya que era mas alto que yo. - Fue especial... en su manera...No te reconocí por la flor sino por el tatuaje ¿Y qué? - Dije sonriendo y jugando con mi cola de los nervios. - El que trates de hacer algo para... bueno... es lindo._

_- Tú eres linda... - Se sonrojó mientras entrelazaba nuestras colas. - Sabía que por algo me caías bien..._

_Entonces Allen y Romy pasaron corriendo tras nosotros haciéndome perder el equilibrio, por suerte, Joe me atrapó antes de que cayera al suelo._

_- ¿E-Estás bien? - Me miró a los ojos, estaba en sus brazos..._

_- Claro. - Dije sonriendo. - Somos un equipo ¿no?_

_- Sí... siempre podrás contar con que te atraparé, entonces pasaremos a ser uno, a ser Dreamless. - Me guiñó el ojo._

_Fin del Flashback_

-¿Star? ¿Hola? ¡Tierra llamando a Star! - Me sacó Joe del recuerdo en el que me hallaba. - ¿E-Estás bien? - _Deja vu_...

- Si... Claro... Sólo... Sé que podré contar con que me atrapes no importa cuantas veces caiga. - Le sonreí ampliamente, esta ves no fingiendo, una sonrisa segura.

- ¿Entonces, entraremos al campeonato? - Me preguntó lento. - Sólo si de verdad quieres... - Acarició mi mejilla delicadamente. - No lo hagas sólo por mí...

- Entremos... No es por mí, es por nosotros, como equipo... Como Dreamless. - Lo abracé.

- Entonces está decidido. - Sonrió dulcemente. - Sólo nunca olvides que por ti respiro, vivo, únicamente por ti soy capaz de entregar mi vida entera, porque eres la persona ideal para entregarte todo el amor... La persona para la que nací.

Nos quedamos así, abrazados, en un momento mágico y que realmente pareció una eternidad para mí, antes de que me susurrara que me amaba y besara dulcemente mis labios.


	5. Trustless

_*Ximena POV*_

-Completamente fabuloso... Inútil como siempre Ximena, ¿Perdieron? ¡¿Contra unos de Las 7 Lunas?! ¡Debían derrotarles e invitarlos para prevenirlos de la dura competencia! ¡¿Cómo explicas que ahora nos tomaran como basura?! - Me gritó fuertemente el director.

-Director... - Kanda se puso frente a mí. - Eso no es justo y lo sabe... ella hizo todo lo que pudo... - Le dijo firme.

-Director...- Hice a Kanda a un lado. -...le prometo que esto no volverá a suceder...

- Claro que no va a volver a suceder, querida. - Me miró fulminante. - Porque si vuelve a suceder, tú y Kanda no tendrán invitación al campeonato de luchadores.

- ... ¿Qué?

- ¿No escuchas bien? - Me fulminó con la mirada. - NO PODRÁN IR, no tendría caso si sigues siendo tan inútil... quizá para Kanda no sería justo... lo pondría con una pareja de reemplazo en ese tiempo...

- NO. - Contestó Kanda frío y seguro.

- ¿Qué? - Suavizó su tono. - Vamos Kanda, con un sacrificio temporal tú ganarías casi seguro...

- Yo no quiero a otro... Ximena es la única para mí. - Me abrazó sonrojándose levemente.

- Kanda... - Dije con tono triste... pero el director talvez estaba en lo cierto... talvez a Kanda le iría mejor con otra pareja.

- NO. - Le miró serio. - ¿Sabe leer? - Le mostró su ante brazo, remangando su camiseta. - ¿Qué dice?

- Em... Spiritless pero-

- Spiritless. - Lo interrumpió. - También está tatuado en ella, no es una tostadora o un ordenado que se cambian cuando andan mal, ella es la ÚNICA para mí. - Me abrazó fuertemente contra él. - Sin ella, no soy nada...

- Eres de los mejores estudiantes... debes competir... - Le miró serio.

- Y si no es con Ximena, no competiré. - Le rugió serio.

Sentí como empezaban a salir las lágrimas de mis ojos... ¿Enserio le importo tanto a Kanda?... Un sentimiento de felicidad llenó mi mente

- Director...le prometo que me esforzare. - Dije secando mis lágrimas. - ...Pero por favor déjeme competir.

- De acuerdo... Sólo esta vez y-

Entonces algo entró rompiendo la ventana, cayendo sobre el director.

- ¡Sugoi! ¡Kawaii! ¡Otra vez Otra vez! - Reía.

- Em... ya llegaste Timeless... - Dijo el director que estaba siendo aplastado por la chica de grandes mejillas y cabello ondulado.

-¡Síp! - Rió poniéndose de pie y ayudando al director.

- ¿Cómo les fu-

Entonces otra cosa tacleó al director... dejándolo en el suelo otra vez.

- ¡Sugoi! ¡Otra vez! - Reía el pelirrojo.

- Tú también... -Dijo el director dolorosamente.

- ¡Grecia! ¡Lavi! ¡Hola! - Dije alegremente olvidándome de todo el drama anterior...

- ¡Atún! - Sonrieron a coro.

- Ya les dije que no me dijeran así. - Dije sin molestarme de ocultar mi enojo

- ¿Atuncito? ¿Tunna? ¿Atún? ¿Pesca? - Enumeraron en coro.

- ¡DEJEN DE DECIRME ASÍ! - Dije mientras me lanzaba hacia ellos

Ellos dieron un paso hacia afuera haciéndome estrellar en el piso.

- Jum... que capaz... ¿Seguro Kanda? - Lo miró como suplicante.

- MUY seguro. - Rodó los ojos.

- Como sea. - Rió Grecia. - Hemos vencido a todos los de la lista y dado las invitaciones. - Sonrió Grecia ampliamente.

- ...Me las van a pagar... - Susurré mientras me llevaba la mano a la cabeza.

- Como es de esperarse, gran trabajo equipo Timeless. - Sonrió el Director ignorándome. - Siempre es grato recibir sus informes.

- No es nada, después de todo ella es una gran luchadora. - Rió Lavi besando el cuello de Grecia.

- No sería nada sin mi sacrificio. - Rió ella abrazando a Lavi.

Ciertamente era raro que la chica fuese el luchador y el hombre el sacrificio... pero nunca faltaban las excepciones... y definitivamente Lavi y Grecia eran una, ya que Lavi era muy bueno en combate cuerpo a cuerpo y en ordenes rápidas, concisas y poderosas y Grecia una gran luchadora, ágil, precisa y capaz, uno de los mejores equipos.

- Si van a hacer eso consigan una habitación. - Dije rodando los ojos y levantándome del piso.

- No seas estúpida... - Dijo Grecia señalando sus orejas y las de Lavi.

- No soy estúpida... sólo digo lo que veo. - Sonreí dirigiéndole una mirada nada agradable a ella...

- Un día Kanda te quitará las orejas y me reiré. - Me sacó la lengua.

No pude evitar sonrojarme y voltear la vista a Kanda que desvío la mirada...

- Cállate... - Alcancé a decir.

- ¡Eso no fue un 'NO ME LAS QUITARÁ'! - Se echaron a reír frenéticamente.

- ¡Bueno, bueno! - Nos calló el director. - De esas cosas a otro lado señores...

- Usted sabe que la unión de un equipo es muy íntima... no sabría porque tendría que buscar a otra persona... - Le dijo Lavi mientras recargaba su cabeza en el hombro de Grecia.

- Nunca he oído que alguien de un equipo termine con otra persona que no sea su compañero... - Rió Grecia acariciando la mejilla de Lavi.

- Ni yo... - Respondió besando el lado de su cabeza, por debajo de las orejas.

- Repitiendo... UNA HABITACIÓN. - Rodó los ojos Kanda mientras me rodeaba con su brazo haciendo el gesto de cubrirme los ojos.

- A sus habitaciones jóvenes. - Dijo el director molesto. - Aun tiene 1 mes para entrenar, les recomiendo aprovecharlo, por hoy ya es tarde, mejor váyanse a dormir.

Entonces salimos y tomamos diferentes direcciones hacia nuestros cuartos de equipo.

_*Grecia POV*_

- Lavi... - Susurré débilmente.

- ¿Pasa algo? - Me miró mientras caminaba con los brazos echados tras de la cabeza.

- Es sólo que... ¿Crees que valga la pena? - Bajé la mirada y me detuve.

- ¿A qué te refieres? - Se detuvo delante de mí.

- El campeonato... ¿Valdrá la pena? ¿Y si te pasa algo? Nunca me lo perdonaría Lavi... - Dije tristemente.

Él estalló en carcajadas.

- ¡¿Se puede saber qué es tan divertido?! - Lo golpeé en el pecho algo enojada.

- Si no quieres no entraremos y punto. - Me miró sonriente.

- T-Tú puedes ordenármelo... yo tendré que obedecer... - Miré el piso.

- No lo haré... - Levantó mi rostro delicadamente con dos dedos. - Eh, mírame. - Me sonrió ampliamente. - Yo sé que podemos, pero no te obligaré...

- Lavi... - Le miré llorosa.

- No llores. - Secó mis lágrimas. - Eso... ¿Entonces? ¿Qué haremos? Si no para no levantarme a las 5 A.m. a practicar como diario...

- ¿Qué quieres hacer? Tú eres el amo... - Le sonreí a medias.

- No, yo soy parte del equipo. - Besó mi frente. - Y un equipo no tiene amos ni sirvientes. - Rió un poco. - Y somos lo mejor porque juntos nada nos gana... y si algún día nos ganan, ¿qué mas da? Lo que importa es que lo intentamos - Dijo riendo.

- Lavi... - Sonreí llorando, pero de felicidad y me colgué de su cuello. - ¡Compitamos! No... ¡Ganemos ese campeonato! - Sonreí inspirada.

- ¡Esa es mi chica! - Me levantó, dio unas vueltas y me besó. - Ahora vamos a dormir... mañana hay que entrenar. - Me guiñó el ojo.

- ¡Sí, Lavi, Señor! - Reí como soldado.

Entonces Lavi me cargó y pasamos todo el camino hasta la habitación riendo.

_*Ximena POV*_

Estaba sentada sobre mi cama en pijama mirando fijamente mis manos cuando Kanda llegó en pijama y se recostó en su cama, la que estaba separada de la mía por unos burós.

- Ximena... - Me llamó.

Giré mi cabeza para verlo

- Si es algo acerca de la plática de hace rato... no quiero saber nada. - Dije en tono triste.

- ¿Tú quieres ir al campeonato? - Me preguntó sin verme.

Lo mire confundida...

- Claro que sí... ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

- No sé si sea buena idea... - Continuaba volteado, así que no pude ver sus facciones.

- ¿A qué te refieres? - Dije ahora más interesada en lo que contestaría...

- No tengo intenciones de perderte... eso es todo... - Respondió conciso.

- Pero... - No pude terminar la frase... las lágrimas empezaron a salir de nuevo.

- Te juro que si vas a hacer lo mismo que con los patéticos niñatos de Careless no permitiré que vayamos... sé que no puedo hacer mucho si me ordenas... pero no quiero volver a pasar por eso... - ¿Por qué no volteaba al menos 5 segundos como para verle la cara?

- Kanda...- Sequé mis lágrimas. – Al menos ten el valor de verme a los ojos. - Ahora estaba suplicando...

- Te conozco... no te va a gustar y no quiero herirte... - Dijo frío. - ¿Tienes idea de que sentí cuando pensé que esa estúpida niñita iba a matarte? ¿Cuándo esa estúpida y patética colegiala que no quería luchar y que por una cortadita ya le estaba llorando a su luchador estuvo a punto de arrancarte de mis brazos?

No lo soporté más y fui a abrazarlo.

- ¿Sabes? A veces detesto que seas así de frío, incluso conmigo. - Comencé a llorar de nuevo...

- Yo detesto que hagas lo posible por no cuidar te ti... - Me abrazó también. - La próxima vez que esa basura se cruce por tu mente... no pienses sólo en ti... piensa qué haría yo el día que no pudiera ver tu sonrisa más... el día en el que no pueda acariciar tu pelo nunca más... - Hundió el rostro en mi cabeza. - Tu sabes de mi pasado... yo sé del tuyo... como perdiste a tu madre y tu padre que nunca te quiso se volvió director de éste instituto haciéndote la vida imposible... ¿Por qué no crear un mejor futuro?

Lo abracé más fuertemente.

- Kanda... lo más importante para mí ahora eres tú... y nunca me perdonaría que algo malo te pasara por mi culpa.

- Puedo decir lo mismo... - Le oí reír ligeramente. - Prométeme que si vamos a ese campeonato, cuidaras de ti... lo único que verdaderamente me mataría es estar sin ti... - Me abrazó con más fuerza.

- Kanda... lo prometo. - Dije mientras lo abrazaba con más fuerza... si es que era posible...

- Como siempre. - Recargó su frente contra la mía. - Estamos juntos en esto. - Sonrió, cosa que sé que sólo hace conmigo.

- Siempre juntos. - Sonreí también...

- Duerme bien. - Me cargó y dejó en mi cama. - Mañana debemos comenzar el entrenamiento. - Me besó suavemente en los labios. - 8 en punto. - Me besó en la frente y arropó antes de irse a su cama.

- Buenas noches. - Dije antes de caer dormida.


	6. Merciless

_*Romy POV*_

Las eliminatorias del campeonato han sido de las peleas más rudas que me había tocado enfrentar... por suerte parecía que sólo faltaba un combate para ir a la final.

Subimos a la arena que estaba rodeada por público emocionado, siempre me daba como vergüenza cuando les veía... Entonces frente a nosotros subió la pareja rival...

- Timeless, Careless, ¿Listos? - Nos preguntó algo así como el árbitro, aunque aquí sinceramente no había reglas, excepto por el control del tiempo, que se arreglaba con un hechizo de los profesores que lo impedía...

- Listos... - Sonreímos.

- ¡Listos! - Gritaron los otros saltando.

- Se ven... ¿energéticos? - Reí un poco.

Expandimos nuestros campos, entonces la arena se rodeo del extraño mundo en el que siempre nos transportamos cuando entramos a un duelo de hechizos.

- ¡Sin piedad, Grecia! - Rió el chico.

- ¡Tú ordenas Lavi! - Brincó 'Grecia'.

- E-Espera... ¿La luchadora eres tú? - Le pregunté confundida.

- Sí. - Me contestó con una amplia sonrisa. - Hay que variar ¿no? Además amooooo a mi sacrificio. - Me dijo saltando a abrazar a su compañero.

- ¡Pero yo más! - La atrapó.

- ¿Crees poder golpearla? - Me quedé casi sintiendo pena por ellos. - Me voy a sentir como bravucona golpeando a una niña...

- Tú ordenas... Yo la golpeo. - Dijo Allen con algo de inseguridad en su voz.

- Lavi creo que este par están dudando de nuestro equipo. - Dijo sacándome la lengua.

- Pues ya verán. - Cambió su expresión. - Grecia prepárate... empecemos por mostrarles que no eres una niñita indefensa... ¡Golpe centrado! - Gritó.

- Defiende. - Dije casi desinteresada.

Entonces una esfera se formó a nuestro alrededor, la chica golpeó con tal fuerza que no sólo la traspasó, sino que llegó hasta mí y me golpeó directamente en la mejilla. Después de un salto llegó al lado de su compañero otra vez.

- Ah... cojones... - Me froté la mejilla y tambaleé un poco. - No es tan linda así...

- ¡¿Ya ves Lavi?! ¡Dime si no es divertido este campeonato! - Dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y luego nos miró. - No se ven tan prepotentes ahora. – No pensé que sabría una palabra tan… ¿culta?…

- Vamos Gres. – Sonrió Lavi.

- Ordena entonces... - Dijo Grecia jugando con su cola corta.

- Híper rayo. - Gritó Lavi mientras Grecia estiraba su brazo para convocar el hechizo.

- ¡Rayo de Hielo! - Grité rápido.

Entonces ambos rayos se estrellaron dejando sólo una lluvia de brillos en la que nuestra oponente parecía sentirse feliz...

- ¡No más juegos! - Les miré seria. - ¡Giro de fuego! - Apunté directo a la pequeña caperucita roja.

- ¡Fortaleza de hielo! - Dijo Lavi rápidamente.

Caperucita-Grecia empezó a saltar mientras las paredes de hielo empezaban a materializarse.

Entonces esas paredes bloquearon el ataque, rompiendo el hielo en pedazos que se dispararon hacia nosotros.

- ¡Allen cuidado! ¡Defiende! - Grité casi confundida.

La barrera detuvo los cristales.

- Care, calma... Concéntrate... - Me dijo Allen mientras volteaba a verme sin terminar el hechizo aun. Asentí con mi cabeza y me preparé para lo que siguiera.

- ¡Time, ráfaga! - Dijo Lavi.

- Allen... ¡Rayo congelador! - Grité tratando de no confundirme.

La ráfaga nos golpeó e hice de todo para mantenerme concentrada, Entonces el rayo atravesó la ráfaga llegando justo a golpear a Grecia en el estomago, cosa que la derribó.

- ¡¿Gres, estás bien?! - Gritó Lavi preocupado.

- ¡Relámpago! - Grité mientras estaba distraído.

La descarga volvió a impactar a la chica... eso, más el otro rayo sería crucial a largo plazo... era arriesgado si su cuerpo era diferente...

- Allen dime que no fue tan fuerte... sabes lo que pasa cuando eso se combina y trueno es muy fuerte... - Le miré triste.

- ¡¡¡Time!!! - Gritó Lavi casi histérico, algo que desde que habíamos entrado a la batalla no le había visto como expresión en el rostro. Se acercó a ella y le tendía la mano para que Grecia se pusiera de pie. - Te dije que esto podía ser complicado...

- No importa - Dijo mientras se paraba a su lado haciendo algunas muecas por el dolor. - Estaré bien, tú sólo ordena y ganaremos esta pelea en un dos por tres. - Sonrió.

- Te acaban de golpear dos rayos Gres, si seguimos... Esto te puede hacer daño y no quiero dejar que eso pase....

- No te preocupes Lavi - empezó a jugar con su cola. - Sólo ordena algo que acabe rápido con ellos...

- Pero...

- Nada de peros... - Dijo sonriendo ampliamente. - Tenemos que ser un equipo, tú eres mi sacrificio y sé que confías en que no dejaré que algo te pase... pero pareces preocuparte demasiado por mí ahora... Tienes que confiar en que ganaremos.

Lavi besó su mano y luego la vio a los ojos.

- Entonces es hora de reponerse y seguir luchando. Esto sólo fue un golpe, una batalla; pero finalmente ganaremos la guerra. - Dicho esto la besó lo cual desde donde yo me encontraba se veía realmente romántico. Allen sólo me miraba tratando de que mi mente volviera al juego de nuevo.

- Oh... sí, sí... perdona... es que... awww... - Dije suspirando, Allen entrecerró los ojos. - ¡Ok! ushhh... Pero... awww... - No por nada yo era fiel fanática de mangas románticas… suerte que no era un shōnen-ai, porque entonces realmente no podría volver a concentrarme.

- Care... - Me miró serio.

- ¡P-Perdón! Ok ya... seria... ¡Tornado! - Ordené poniendo mi mente de vuelta a la batalla.

La enorme ráfaga de viento se dirigió a Lavi, ya no podía seguir usando a la chica como blanco, de nada serviría realmente.

- Defiende. - Gritó Lavi rápidamente.

El tornado se despejó como viento a su alrededor.

- Allen, golpe de tierra. - Miré concentrada a Lavi.

Entonces Allen se arrodilló dejando sus manos sobre el suelo, y cuando ellos menos lo esperaban, un gran trozo de roca se levantó y golpeó a Lavi.

- ¡¡¡¡Lavi!!!! - Gritó Grecia desesperada, pero Lavi tan sólo se levantó serio del piso sin dejar mostrar dolor.

- Time, sube la temperatura... después del rayo de hielo que te cayó debes estar muriendo de frío. - Movió un hombro y pude ver como una mueca de dolor aparecía en su cara, pero la cambió rápidamente para no inquietar a su compañera. - Ahora... ¡Llamarada! - Gritó mientras Grecia algo preocupada por su compañero volteaba hacia nosotros y realizaba ambos hechizos.

- ¡Llamarada también! - Grité como retándolo.

Ambas se extinguieron una con la otra.

- Dios... hace... c-calor... - Me arrodillé tratando de recuperar la respiración. - Ah... malditos...

Me levanté tratando de pensar en un lugar frío... realmente el calor podía ser peor que el frío...

- Allen... ¡Golpe de roca otra vez! - Grité casi sofocadamente.

Las rocas volvieron a golpear a Lavi... cuando se levantó, esta vez no le fue tan fácil ocultar que lo habíamos lastimado.

Grecia se acercó para ayudar esta vez ella a poner a Lavi en pie, juntos se miraron a los ojos y en ese momento me pareció que para ellos era como si Allen y yo ya no estuviéramos allí; tan sólo se veían... Grecia se sonrojó y volteó la mirada avanzando con seguridad y una sonrisa. Cuando los vi algo diferente brillaba en sus ojos y tan sólo pude pensar que ellos debían de tener una relación tan cercana como la mía con Allen...

- Látigo del diablo. - Rugió Lavi.

Grecia tan sólo estiró sus brazos y yo me preparé para ver como contrarrestar ese ataque. Allen miraba hacia todos lados esperando una orden. Cuando de repente una especie de enredadera con espinas empezó a subir por nuestras piernas.

- Y-Yo... - Traté de quitar las espinas con las manos, las cuales seguían creciendo y me hacían sangrar las piernas y las manos intentando liberarme. - ¡Allen! ¡Corte! - Grité asustada.

Allen trató de cortar sus espinas... cosa que aunque intentara una y otra vez no lograba.

- Cojones... - Seguí jaloneando las enredaderas tratando de librar mis tobillos.

Entonces las enredaderas se siguieron extendiendo hasta mis rodillas y las que estaban más abajo, como a la altura de mis tobillos, comenzaron a aumentar el tamaño de las espinas, que comenzaban a perforar mi piel.


	7. Backless

- ¡AHHHHHH! - Grité adolorida tratando de arrancar las enredaderas, pero eran realmente más fuertes.

- Y ahora Lavi… - Dijo sonriente. - ¿Para abajo o para arriba? - Dijo jugando mientras levantaba y bajaba los brazos haciendo que el piso en el que estábamos parados se volviera algo inestable. - ¿Que se los trague la tierra o les perforo los pulmones? - Preguntó divertida mientras Allen se tensaba aun más.

- Pues... pulmones... si se los traga la tierra tal vez ella quiere repetir su golpe roca y salir de allí rápido....

- Como digas... - Grecia estiró sus brazos y poco a poco la enredadera fue subiendo.

- Esto, mezclado con el calor que está haciendo, tiene que darles dificultad. - Dijo Lavi serio.

- Cojones... - Sollocé furiosa. - ¿¡Cómo pueden decirlo como si fuese un juego!? - Me quejé aun tratando de liberarme.

Sólo esperaba que el maldito efecto no tardara... por favor... por favor...

La enredadera comenzaba a cubrir el pecho de Allen.

- ¡Por favor! - Grité sin esperanza.

Entonces Grecia se movió levemente, como si algo pasase por su cuerpo, en un momento cayó al piso y unos ligeros rayos se formaron a su alrededor.

Las enredaderas se volvieron lo suficientemente débiles para poder romperlas, corrí hacia Allen y arranqué todas las que pude, ayudándole.

- ¡¿Grecia?! - Gritó Lavi.

- Justo a tiempo... - Suspiré. - ¿Recuerdas la descarga pasada? Siempre procuramos dejar un poco en el cuerpo... ahora está haciendo que sus órganos internos se contraigan... - Lo miré rápido. - Tranquilo... no la matará... pero hasta que la carga pase seguramente le dolerá bastante...

Grecia se retorcía en el piso y era una imagen de verdad horrible de ver, mientras tanto yo tenía mis propios problemas, Allen no respondía no importa cuánto lo llamará... ¿A-Acaso no pasó a tiempo?

- ¡Allen, despierta! - Le miré triste. - ¡Es una orden! ¡Te ordeno que despiertes! - Le grité. - ¡Allen es una orden! ¡Esto es mi culpa, lo sé, p-pero prometiste no dejarme! ¡L-Lo prometiste! ¡¿Me mentiste?! - Lloré y cubrí el rostro. - ¡Mentiroso!

- ¿E-Estás bien? Tus manos sangran... - Tomó mi muñeca sonriendo.

- ¡Allen! - Sonreí. - Y-Yo estoy bien...- Lo abracé. - Ahora lo estoy... - Lo abracé con más fuerza.

- Nunca faltaría a mi promesa. - Me dijo Allen mientras trataba de ver mis piernas cuando lo abracé. - Si hubiera reaccionado... yo... esto no hubiera pasado...

- Tú estás más malherido... - Lloré en su hombro. - Perdóname...

- No llores... - Dijo secando mis lágrimas y dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro. - Estamos ambos con vida ¿no es cierto? Si te hubiera pasado algo peor no sé que habría hecho. Y sigo aquí, no tienes porque llorarme todavía.

- Prometo que serás el primero en enfermería, yo espero... por ahora tenemos que acabar con esto. - Sonreí no muy sinceramente.

- Sabes que sé cuando estás fingiendo tus sonrisas... Haces estas caras... - Dijo imitándome realmente exagerado y no pude evitar reír un poco. - ¿Ya ves?, esa sonrisa es la que me gusta.

- No sé qué haría sin ti... - Ahora si era una sonrisa sincera. - ¿Qué debemos hacer ahora? ¿Atacamos a Lavi? - Pregunté obligándome a, de verdad no quería...

- La verdad no sé que puedan hacer con una luchadora tan herida... Probablemente algo suave no les haga mucho daño... - Dijo Allen mientras intentábamos ponernos en pie lo cual era bastante difícil gracias a las heridas que teníamos ya en la piernas.

Mientras en mi mente las ideas pasaban pensando en que hechizo poder hacer que simplemente debilitara a Lavi lo suficiente como para que este duelo se acabara, volteé a verlos y la imagen era algo chocante. Grecia estaba tirada en el suelo y Lavi la veía sin saber que hacer; buscando las palabras que decir para intentar parar eso.

- Gres... Concéntrate... Yo sé que puedes...

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. - Se escuchaba de la boca de Grecia que se retorcía del dolor.

- Por favor Gres... - Las siguientes palabras de mi contrincante era interrumpidas por gritos casi después de cada palabra.

- Lavi... Ordena...

- Gres no puedes seguir... Es que ya no puedes ni moverte....

- Ord...ordena...

Me parecía casi increíble que ella siguiera pidiéndole eso a su sacrificio, no era algo normal, ella no quería dejarlo; quería seguir con él hasta que esto llegara a su fin. En ese instante Lavi se paró y avanzó delante de Grecia.

- Careless se los suplico, atáquenme. Ya no puedo ver esto... No quiero seguir viendo a Grecia así, no puedo... Por favor... - Dijo mientras raramente una sola lagrima corrió por su mejilla tocando el suelo. Podría jurar que escuché el sonido que hizo cuando cayó. - Por favor...

- N-No puedo... - Pensé pero supongo que se me escapó de los labios. - Lavi no puedo... T-Te dolerá... no puedo simplemente hacerlo sabiendo que no vas a poder defenderte o intentarlo...

- Necesito que lo hagas... Cualquier dolor que me provoques será menor a lo que estoy sintiendo en este momento... Ver a Gres así es el mayor dolor que voy a poder sentir en la vida... Realmente si me atacas sólo harás que este dolor acabe.... Por favor...

- Y-Yo... Lavi... - Para entonces ya estaba llorando. - ¡Allen golpe de roca! - Grité antes de ocultar el rostro en su espalda, no podía ver lo que seguía...

Allen obedeció tristemente... La roca golpeó a Lavi que cayó al lado de Grecia.

- ¡Baka! ¡¿Q-Qué ha-haces! - Lloró Grecia. - ¡N-No puedes pe-pedirles... n-no te ri-rindas! - Lloraba ella sofocando los gritos.

- Sólo así iba a acabar. - Murmuró Lavi mientras se arrastraba en el suelo hacia nosotros y con gran dificultad se ponía de nuevo en pie. - Hazlo de nuevo. - Me gritó mientras volteaba a ver a Grecia y sonreía débilmente. - Aun no me he desmayado, y sólo cuando lo haga esto se acabara.... - Volvió a mirarme. - Careless, su turno... que esto acabe tan sólo depende de ustedes...

- Allen no puedo... no te puedo ordenar que lo lastimes más... por favor Lavi... Allen… no me obliguen... - Cubrí mi rostro.

- Romy... - Dijo esta vez mirándome sólo a mí. - Me estás haciendo más daño al no hacer nada... Tuviste el valor de lanzarle el rayo que la tiene así - Dijo volteando a ver a Grecia. - Ten ahora el valor de atacarme para que lo que empezaste acabe...

La culpa... Él tenía razón, todo esto era mi culpa... todo era mi culpa.

- Allen... no te lo puedo ordenar... no puedo... tú... y-yo no puedo... ¿no puedes decidirlo por ti, por favor? - Lloré sin poder mirar a Lavi.

- Care, sabes que no puedo.... Sabes que tienes que hacerlo tú... Te lo está pidiendo... Sólo un pequeño golpe, recuerda que por el simple calor ya le es difícil respirar....

- ¡Allen no puedo, entiéndelo! - Le grité furiosa. - ¡NO puedo, ¿Ok?! ¡No me importa si me lo está pidiendo... no puedo! ¡Es fácil para ti decirlo, ¿no!? ¡Tú no tienes que responsabilizarte! ¡¿Por qué no me entiendes? ¡Eres un idiota!

Su expresión fue... lo peor que jamás he visto... no podía creer que esas palabras habían venido de mí... sólo esperaba que fuese un sueño del que pudiera despertar...

- Y-Yo... Golpe de roca... - Susurré bajando la mirada.

- ¡Lavi! - Gritó Grecia desesperada.

Lo siguiente que pasó fue en segundos, el hechizo se desvaneció tan rápido como tocó a Lavi, él se desmayó y cayó al suelo; el mundo imaginario donde nos encontrábamos se desvaneció.

- Careless, el equipo Timeless ya no puede pelear. - Dijo el árbitro. - Su sacrificio está... - Las siguientes palabras no quería oírlas. - Está desmayado. – Maldito… ¿Les pagan por hacernos sufrir antes del resultado?

Segundos después Grecia corrió hacia Lavi que yacía inconsciente en el piso.

- ¡Cómo pudiste! - Dijo casi gritando, tanto que no parecía la misma caperucita de hace un rato. - ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Lavi! ¡¿Por qué tenías que hacer esto?!

Yo los miraba sin saber que decir, sin saber si alegrarme o no por haber ganado la batalla. Allen me miraba con una mirada perdida y opaca que sólo me hacía sentir aun peor.

Unas enfermeras corrieron rápidamente para ponerse alrededor de Lavi y Grecia.

- Grecia... Yo... Yo no quería... - Lloré mirándole.

- ¡T-Todo es culpa de Lavi! - Gritó llorando. - ¡E-Ese baka! - Lloró desconsolada.

- Estará bien... él lo hizo por ti... porque te ama... como equipo son muy unidos - No podía decir lo mismo de lo que mi actitud dio a entender antes en mi propio equipo.

- Gracias... - Me miró casi sonriendo.

Las enfermeras pusieron a Lavi en una camilla y Grecia las siguió de cerca negándose a soltar la mano de Lavi...

Allen salió caminando del lugar, entrando a los vestidores, yo corrí tras él, antes de ver a Dreamless pelear debía dejarle en claro que no sentía lo que dije...

- Allen. - Lo tomé del brazo para detenerlo. - Perdóname Allen, no lo decía... yo... no quise...

Allen no respondía, estaba mirándome como si mis palabras hubieran sido una daga que lo había herido profundamente.

- Allen yo... yo no podía... Si tú pidieras que te atacaran para salvarme... Yo... yo no podría... No dejaría que hicieras eso... Por favor entiéndeme. - Dije ahogándome en lágrimas.

Bajó la mirada y se soltó.

- Mejor apresúrate si quieres llegar a ver a Dreamless... Romina. - Dijo frío, sin expresión alguna.

- T-Tú jamás me habías dicho mi nombre así... jamás así... - Dije llorando.

- ¿Así te llamas no? - Dijo frío sin voltear a verme.

- Ya veo... me lo merezco... - Bajé la mirada llorando. - Pensé... yo... yo nunca creí en las promesas... sólo que cuando tú dijiste 'por siempre' no dude en creerte... p-pero veo que gracias a mí se convirtió en una mentira... - Me volteé dispuesta a irme a las gradas para ver a Joe y Star...

- Yo nunca había prometido nada... Y mira lo que prometo y lo que recibo a cambio... - Me dijo también sin mirarme. - Pensé que después de lo que te había dicho, después de que te había hecho entender que somos uno, que sin ti mi mundo se acabaría... Pensé que entenderías que a Lavi le pasaba lo mismo... Igual que yo, él no podía vivir sin ella...

- Tú te pones en el lugar de Lavi... yo en el de Grecia... si esa fuese la situación, imagínate que tú como mi luchador estás en el lugar de Grecia... ¿Permitirías que el oponente me golpeará hasta quedar inconsciente...? - Le miré a los ojos. - Mírame a los ojos Allen y dime si permitirías que me hicieran eso...

- No. - Dijo seriamente. - Sería capaz de dar mi vida a cambio antes de que te pusieras en medio. Sería capaz de, en medio de todo el dolor, pedir que acabaran conmigo con tal de que no te lastimaran.

- ¿Ahora me puedes entender? Allen lo que te dije no tiene perdón... y no sabes lo arrepentida que estoy... dejé que un momento de duda me hiciera decirle de lo peor a la persona que más me importa y si pudiera desearía regresar el tiempo para jamás habértelo dicho... ¿podrás perdonarme? - Me acerqué temiendo que me rechazara... de hacerse para atrás y dejarme seguramente correría a cortarme las venas...

- Romy. - dijo de nuevo con una voz suave lo cual me calmó un poco. - Tienes que entender. - Miró al techo sin voltear todavía. - Que Lavi estaba dispuesto a sacrificarse por ella; yo lo estaría a hacer mil veces más si eso te mantiene viva. Si yo sé que estás a salvo no importa si me han lanzado el peor de los hechizos, nada dolerá tanto como verte sufrir. - Volteó y me miró a los ojos. - Sabes que no tengo nada que perdonarte...

- Sí, sí tienes... - Chillé.

- No. lo que dijiste fue tan sólo porque te dejaste llevar otra vez por tu bondad Romy... Sí es cierto, tus palabras me hirieron, pero si me has pedido disculpas por algo a lo que no debí darle oídos, es porque de nuevo muestras una cualidad que no tengo. - Se acercó más a mí. - Sabes que eres lo más importante para mí, no sería capaz de dejar que algo te pasara, y lastimar tu corazón me pesaría aun más que te hirieran en batalla... Y sé que puedo hacerlo si me alejo, por eso ten por seguro que no va a pasar...

- ¿Cómo puedes tú ser el mismo niño que jugaba conmigo a las escondidas? - Lo abracé acurrucando la cabeza en su hombro. - Allen... Juro que jamás en la vida volveré a decirte cosas como esas... nunca... jamás... sólo si juras por lo que más quieras que nunca te irás de mi lado...

- El juramento que me pides lo llevo ya tatuado en la piel. - Dijo mostrándome su cuello. - Esa es la marca, es lo que sella éste pacto, es lo que nos une para toda la vida. Sólo nosotros dos llevamos éste juramento pegado a la piel, sólo tú y yo somos Careless, solo tú y yo... - Sus palabras se ahogaron cuando me besó, luego puso sus brazos y me pegó mas a él. - Solos tú y yo...

- Siempre… siempre tú y yo… solos tú y yo… - Me sonrojé mirando a sus ojos antes de que me callara con otro beso.


	8. Faithless

_*Star POV*_

No podía creerlo... creo que mi respiración se fue por un momento cuando vi que nuestros oponentes eran...

- ¡Spiritless V.S. Dreamless! - Anunció el árbitro.

- Parece que será más fácil de lo que pensé. - Rió Ximena.

- Dream, ¿Estás bien? - Me susurró Joe.

A decir verdad en mi mente no sabía si estaba bien o mal, sinceramente tan sólo pensaba en que si Ximena hería a Joe de nuevo y sin Romy cerca no sé si caería al suelo de pena o la atacaría hasta sentir que había vengado a Joe.

- Sí. - Dije lo más firme que pude. - Tengo algo que probarme a mí misma, algo que probarte a ti y algo que probarles a ellos.

Se acercó a mí y besó mi mejilla. - Sólo ten cuidado ¿Sí? - Me miró cariñosamente antes de ponerse frente a mí.

- ¿Listos? - Preguntó el árbitro.

- Siempre. - Alardearon ellos.

- ¿Listo? - Le pregunté a Joe.

- Siempre que estás a mi lado. - Me guiñó un ojo.

Entonces el mundo imaginario nos rodeó.

- Kanda por favor... no quiero seguirlos escuchando. - Rodó los ojos. - ¡Rompe!

- Sí, Spiritless... - Extendió el brazo hacia Joe.

- Defiende. - Grité.

Una barrera detuvo el efecto del ataque.

- Agujas. - Ordenó Ximena.

Entonces Kanda levantó el brazo de nuevo y una lluvia de agujas se nos aproximó.

- Pantalla de hielo. - Ordené. – Luego, espinas venenosa.

Después de detener las agujas que venían hacia nosotros las espinas venenosas se lanzaron con toda fuerza hacia ellos.

- Bloquea y limita... - Dijo Ximena tranquila.

Al momento detener nuestro ataque unas cadenas aparecieron en las muñecas de Joe, mismas estaban conectadas a mi cuello.

- Joe... baja la temperatura hasta que las cadenas se congelen. - Le grité.

Las cadenas empezaron a llenarse de hielo... pero no se rompían.

- No seas tonta, no puedes romperlas con eso. - Rió Ximena. - Ahora Kanda, Híper rayo.

Un enorme rayo se acercó a nosotros.

- Bloquea Joe, Bloquea... - Dije desesperándome.

El ataque no llegó a nosotros por muy poco.

- Mmm... Limita... pero a ella... - Me miró firme.

- Sí... - Respondió frío.

Entonces unas cadenas aparecieron desde mis manos hasta los tobillos de Joe y al instante se congelaron tal como las otras.

- Ahora Joe, rompe y ráfaga...

Las cadenas cubiertas de hielo se hicieron añicos, ya que el hielo notoriamente las debilitó y con la ráfaga los pedazos fueron hacia ellos.

Antes que pudieran darse cuenta los pedazos los habían golpeado dejándolos en el suelo.

- ¡Kanda terremoto! - Gritó copiando el movimiento de mi amiga mientras se levantaba.

- ¡Joe, salta! - Grité más tranquila después de que algo al fin había hecho efecto.

- Kanda aumenta la gravedad en su zona. - Nos miró confiada.

Entonces, desde la altura que habíamos conseguido al saltar caímos bruscamente contra el piso.

- Joe, enciérralos en un tornado... - Ordené.

Joe levantó la mano difícilmente para poder efectuar el hechizo.

- No seas patética. - Rió Ximena caminando a través de las cortinas de lo que se suponía debía ser un tornado, pero era sólo viento. - Desde ahí abajo no puedes hacer buenos ataques de altura.

- Joe, trasforma su piso arena movediza... - Dije.

- S-Sí... - Extendió su mano hacia ellos.

Pronto lo único que se veía era como se hundían.

- ¡Rayos! - Rugió Kanda.

Y gracias a que los distrajo, la gravedad volvió a ser más o menos soportable...

- Joe enfría ahora la zona en que se encuentran ellos... - Le dije.

Entonces lo que antes era arena movediza ahora era casi un tipo de cemento.

- ¡K-Kanda, Relámpago! - Gritó tratando de liberarse.

- Joe... Bloquea... luego limítala...

El rayo fue fácilmente bloqueado por la barrera, justo después unas cadenas aparecieron desde las muñecas de Kanda hasta el cuello de Ximena.

- ¿Crees que eso hace algo, mocosa? - Rió. - Somos un equipo, jamás será más difícil pelear unidos, claro, a diferencia de ustedes que no están así de bien coordinados; Kanda, a ella, espinas. - Me señaló.

Las espinas se levantaron en el aire y dirigieron su rumbo hacia mí.

- ¡Ni que te pase por la mente, Joseph! – Grité. - ¡Tornado!

Las espinas salieron volando en todas direcciones.

- Lluvia de fuego. - Me miró fría.

Entonces pequeñas llamas caían hacia nosotros.

- Cascada. - Ordené.

El mismo hechizo que nos había ayudado en la última batalla fue tan útil como la primera vez.

- Ahora sí, Joe... ¡Tornado!

Y esta vez no era una brisa, sino que era un tornado como debía ser, uno que hasta tuvo el lujo de dejarles algunas cortadas.

- Kanda, ya me estoy cansando... - Rodó los ojos. - Rompe...

Entonces el cemento que habíamos creado se rompió rápidamente... eso sí que era concentración...

- Viento de plata... - Ordenó ella.

- Crea un muro - Le dije siguiendo en shock porque al fin se habían liberado.

Un muro inmenso se creó frente a nosotros, no escuché nada, lo único que vi era como de repente el muro estallaba, el lugar se lleno del humo al punto que no veía nada... De pronto sentí una mano tomarme por el cuello y levantarme...

Cuando el humo se aclaró vi a Joe tratando de liberarse de unas nuevas cadenas que lo ataban al suelo, Kanda me sujetaba levantándome del suelo y Ximena estaba a su lado sonriente.

- ¿Ves? Les dijimos que eras una incompetente. - Me miró seria. - Seguro cuando niña tenías todo lo que querías, aprende, la vida real es muy diferente, princesa.

- ¡Suéltala! - Gritó Joe furioso tratando de liberarse.

Tenía tantas ganas de llorar en ese momento, ¿Es que siempre tenía que ponernos a Joe y a mí en situaciones humillantes?, ¿estaba destinada a humillarme siempre delante de él, o es sólo mi impresión?

- Lo que pasa, es que tú no entiendes que Joe y yo también somos un equipo... Por eso aprendemos de los errores... - Dije tratando de hablar como pude con Kanda levantándome. - Además de nuestros amigos... Joe... Golpe de roca.

Entonces una enorme roca golpeó a Kanda dejándome libre, y al desconcentrase éste, las cadenas de debilitaron lo suficiente para que Joe las rompiera.

- ¡Kanda! - Gritó Ximena preocupada.

- No es n-nada... - Se puso de pie con dificultad... - Ordena...

- Kanda... - Le miró tristemente.

- Ordena... - Dijo recobrando su compostura fría. - No permitiré que tu padre te vuelva a tratar mal por perder...

- Yo estoy bien si él-

- No... Lo veo en tus ojos... sé que no lo estás... p-por eso... ordena... - Creí ver una sonrisa... algo que nunca le había visto... - No dejaré que te vuelva a hacer sentir mal, a hacerte daño...

- Star... - Me llamó Joe. - ¿Qué hacemos?

- No sé... estos son los momentos en que me acuerdo de Romy y me da la impresión que debería hacer otra cosa... Pero por lo contrario... Hay algo que necesito hacer para estar tranquila, Joe... - Hice una pausa. - Ráfaga y devuélvelo al lado de Ximena. - Le dije a Joe.

- Sí... - Dijo mientras levantaba un brazo.

La ráfaga golpeó a Kanda dejándolo en el suelo...

- ¡Kanda! - Lloró Ximena.

- Y-Ya... Es-Estoy bien... - Se volvió a poner de pie. - Ordena...

- P-Pero... - Lo tomó del brazo.

- Ximena por favor, ordena... no podemos dejarlos ganar... - Le suplicó acariciando su mejilla. - No dejaré que vuelvas a estar triste, no soporto esa mirada en tus ojos...

- Yo... - Lloró ella mientras lo abrazaba.

Él la abrazó también besando su cabeza, ella se oía como una niña, pequeña, indefensa...

- Star... es nuestra oportunidad; están con la guardia baja. - Dijo Joe indeciso. - Ordena y los acabamos.

- No quiero que los acabes. - Negué con la cabeza. - Si perdemos, ella seguirá siendo una prepotente, pero si la acabas tan sólo seremos igual que ellos... El aire alrededor de ella, hazlo humo...

- ¿Para qué? - Me susurró.

- Humo significa que el oxígeno bajará... Con poco oxígeno no la mataras, sólo se desmayara...

- Eres realmente increíble. - Sonrió, después besó mi cabeza delicadamente y extendió el brazo para crear una espesa nube de humo a su alrededor.

- Y-Yo... no... Me rendiré... - Tosió Ximena, que perdió el equilibrio cayendo en los brazos de Kanda.

- ¡Ximena! - Gritó Kanda mientras se arrodillaba para poder descansar a Ximena en sus piernas.

- P-Perdóname... - Levantó una mano para acariciar su mejilla. - P-Perdón por decepcionarte... - Dijo llorando.

- Tú nunca me decepcionas... - La abrazó Kanda. - Tu padre nunca te ha dicho lo especial que eres... y yo sé que no acostumbro decir estas cosas... pero yo te amo Ximena... eres lo más importante en mi vida... no importa lo que pase, mi corazón siempre estará cuidándote... - Juró que vi una lágrima deslizarse por la mejilla de Kanda.

Entonces Ximena sonrió un poco. Kanda se acercó a ella y la besó; pocos segundos después cayó desmayada…

El mundo imaginario se destruyó y la realidad volvió a dominarlo todo, dejando como ganadores a nosotros, a Dreamless.


	9. Hopeless

_*Romy POV*_

_F__lashback_

_Llegué al parque feliz, era de las ocasiones que lo ameritaban, la vida en el internado era demasiado dura, en especial si se es un niño… Los primeros años debes desarrollarte como sacrificio o luchador por separado, no es hasta que tienes 9 y estás más entrenado que se empieza a trabajar en equipo, aprender hechizos, poder memorizar como hacerlos… escaparse de vez en cuando era genial, en especial si podía ir a jugar al parque con Allen._

_- ¡¿Allen?! – Grité viendo a todos lados tratando de encontrar su rostro. - ¡Allen!_

_Estaba segura de que nos veríamos ese día… ¿Me habría equivocado de día? ¡No! ¡No! ¡Necesitaba verlo! Juraría que había pasado más de una semana en la que no habíamos podido hablar ni vernos ni una sola vez por la maldita escuela-internado y de verdad quería verlo…_

_Busqué por todos lados pero no lo encontraba… Pude ver a un grupo de niños, que obviamente no eran de nuestra escuela, jugando con algo… arrojándoselos uno al otro y riendo. Antes de rendirme y regresar a mi cuarto, ese de una persona que parecía de confinamiento, ese en el que estaría sola hasta los 9 y que nos mudaran como equipo a una habitación compartida, escuché a alguien llorar, volteé a la dirección de la que provenía el llanto y corrí tratando de encontrar a quien lloraba… fue sólo al acércame a los juegos de escalar que parecían una fortaleza, de donde provenía el llanto, que me di cuenta que la voz me era familiar…_

_- ¿Allen? - Pregunté mientras entraba. - ¿Allen, eres tú?_

_- ¿C-Care? - Volteó como sorprendido, escondiendo su brazo izquierdo bajo su chamarra._

_- ¿Qué pasa? - Me senté a su lado tratando de verle el brazo, que ahora que lo recordaba, nunca se lo había visto… ni su mano ni su brazo izquierdo. - ¿Qué tienes? - No sabía porque, pero estaba demasiado preocupada por él… sentía que si no le vería en mucho tiempo de nuevo y tendría que quedarme con esa imagen de él triste una semana no podría resistirlo y escaparía de mi clase para ir a animarle…_

_- Nada… - Secó un poco sus lágrimas._

_- No parece nada… - Acaricié su mejilla con el pulgar para secar sus lágrimas. – Vamos, dímelo, soy tu compañera. – Sonreí ampliamente._

_- Es sólo que unos niños me quitaron mi guante… - Miró a su brazo oculto._

_- ¿Por qué lo escondes? - Pregunté moviendo la mano para tratar de descubrir su brazo._

_- Pasó hace mucho… una maldición lo dejó feo… - Apartó el brazo para que no pudiera descubrirlo y verlo. - De verdad no me gusta cuando la gente lo mira y me rechaza por él…_

_- Espera un segundo. - Me puse de pie._

_- ¿C-Care? ¿A dónde vas? - Se levantó secando sus lágrimas para tratar de seguirme, aun ocultando su brazo._

_Corrí hacia donde los niños que jugaban con el guante, ese que realmente era uno de cocina, y empujé a uno de ellos, que cayó al piso casi llorando._

_- ¡¿Qué te pasa?! - Preguntó el que tenía el guante en las manos en ese momento, parecía el líder de la mini banda._

_- Dame eso. - Le dije furiosa tratando de quitarle el guante._

- ¿Por qué debería? - Se hizo para atrás levantando el brazo para que no alcanzara el guante.

- Primero, porque no es tuyo. - Intenté alcanzarlo otra vez.

_- Es del niño con el brazo deforme. - Rieron todos mientras él volvía a impedir que lo alcanzara. - Es de ese fenómeno._

_- ¡No lo llames así! - Rugí furiosa._

_- Eso es lo que esa cosa es. - Me dijo serio._

_- ¡Allen no es ningún fenómeno, imbécil! - Traté de alcanzar el guante de nuevo._

_- ¿Por qué te importa tanto ese adefesio? - Impidió que lo alcanzara de nuevo._

_Entonces no lo soporté más y le di un puñetazo justo en el estomago, justo cuando se retorcía pateé su espinilla tan fuerte que cayó, al igual que el guante._

_- Porque él es amable, amistoso y mucho mejor persona que tú, estúpido abusivo de porquería. - Rugí mientras recogía el guante del pasto._

_Oí murmullos de los chicos y el lloriqueo de ese tarado al que había derribado mientras me dirigía a Allen, el cual, sin darme cuenta, había escuchado toda la conversación… o más bien estuvo viendo la escena._

_- ¡Tarán! - Canturreé extendiéndole el guante._

_- No debiste Care… - Sonrió un poco, aun escondiendo su brazo izquierdo._

_- Somos un equipo después de todo. - Sonreí ampliamente. - No me gusta verte llorar así… - Dije en un tono un poco triste._

_- Perdón… - Bajó la mirada._

_- Como dije… - Extendí el guante frente a mi rostro. - Somos un equipo, y me gusta mucho más tu sonrisa que verte llorar._

_- Muchas gracias Care… - Extendió tímidamente el brazo derecho, y cuando no se daba cuenta tomé su brazo izquierdo y lo extendí para poder verlo._

_Su brazo estaba completamente cubierto de un color rojizo intenso, como mostrando que debajo había sangre, con una cruz formada por rombos en el dorso de su mano que brillaba, todo completamente corroído y algo arrugado._

_- ¿Repugnante? - Bajó la mirada apenado, y pude ver las lágrimas recorrer sus mejillas._

_Entonces rodeé su muñeca con mis manos y besé su mano cariñosamente._

_- No sé porque la escondes. - Le sonreí. - A mí me gusta, es sólo parte de lo que tú eres. - Volví a besar su mano, él estaba atónito, como si nadie nunca lo hubiese aceptado en su vida, con las mejillas sonrojadas y las lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos plateados. - Y tú, Allen, entre muchas cosas, eres mi mejor y más grande amigo, mi compañero… - Ahora la que estaba sonrojada era yo…_

_- ¿Yo? - Me preguntó curioso. - ¿Yo, así feo y con esto?_

_- Sí, pero sin lo feo. - Le respondí. - A mis ojos eres... lindo. _

_Allen me miraba con los ojos más grandes que le había visto en la vida, eran profundos y brillantes y las lágrimas comenzaron a cesar._

_- Explícame eso. - Dijo interesado. - ¿Qué encuentras lindo en mí? - Parecía que esa palabra lo había distraído de criticar su brazo._

_Esa pregunta no me la esperaba, la verdad quería que la tierra me comiera en ese momento._

_- Y-Yo... eh... bueno... - Bajé la mirada mientras trataba de poner en palabras todo lo que me venía a la mente... realmente no sabía que decirle... - T-Tus ojos... son muy bonitos... me gusta tu marca... me gusta cómo me hablas y cuando me abrazas... yo... - ¿Por qué no me moría? más importante... ¡¿Por qué no me callaba?!_

_Allen comenzó a reír, pero no lo hacía en burla en realidad se veía increíblemente risueño y tierno en ese momento. _

_- Pasaste de llorar a reír... eso también es lindo. - Dejé escapar mientras el volumen de la risa de Allen aumentaba y mis esperanzas de salir de esta viva disminuían. - ¿Me puedes decir qué es lo gracioso?_

_- Es que estás toda roja. No sabía lo bien que te queda ese color. - Rió aún más. _

_- ¿S-Se suponía que era un__ halago? - Me encogí tratando de ayudarle a la tierra en su proceso de digerirme... si es que escuchaba a mis plegarias..._

_- En realidad... sí. - Respondió tras pensarlo un poco. - Es que entonces yo también te encuentro linda._

_- ¿Por qué?... - Le miré impresionada. - Si conocieras a mi hermana Lucy seguro la encontrarías más linda... - Bajé la mirada de nuevo. - Como... todos..._

_- ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso ella tiene este lindo cabello? - Dijo tomando un mechón. - ¿O esos ojos tan intensos como los tuyos, o la sonrisa de un ángel?_

_- Si crees que yo tengo el cabello bonito, los ojos intensos y la sonrisa de un ángel, mi hermana tiene el cabello, ojos y sonrisa de una diosa. - Le dije molesta._

_- Tienes un problema. - Dijo Allen en un tono serio. - No deberías compararte con tu hermana. No de esta manera. Yo jamás pensaría que ella es más bonita que tú, y si estás tan ciega como para admitir que físicamente eres linda, entonces respóndeme una cosa. - Hizo una pausa. - ¿Tu hermana es tan tranquila, sincera, delicada, amable, desinteresada como tú? ¿Es ella quien acaba de hacerme sentir mejor? ¿Es ella mi compañera acaso? Ella no es nadie para mí, en cambio tú, eres mi compañera, eres Care, eres literalmente mi otra mitad. No hay nada más bello a mis ojos que tú._

_No pude pronunciar una respuesta que sonase coherente. Sólo l__o abracé con fuerza... entonces sentí sus brazos abrazarme también... pasamos un buen tiempo así... luego jugamos el resto del día... olvidándonos de todo... hermanas, maldiciones... desde ahora sólo éramos los dos..._

_Fin del Flashback_

- N-No... No puede estar pasando... - Mis ojos se concentraron en la pizarra... no lo podía creer... ese nombre dividido del nuestro por un V.S. era....


	10. Nameless

_*Star POV*_

_Flashback_

_- No me gusta, Joe… - Dije tratando de resistirme a su brazo que tiraba del mío._

_- ¿A qué le temes? - Sonrió amablemente._

_- No le temo a nada, sólo dije que no me gusta. - Le dije enfurruñada tratando de no subir._

_- No tienes nada que temer... - Me sostuvo de la cintura y subió al caballo mecánico. - Sólo mírame a mí, no te pasará nada…_

Lo único que veía era a mis padres peleando… era la última vez que subí a uno de esos... mis padres peleando… después en casa lo último que supe fue que me mandaban a esta escuela y que ellos… se divorciaban…

_- No... Estoy bien... - Me abracé con los brazos tratando de ganar calor. - Sólo tengo un poco de frío..._

_¿Qué pasa que los hombres no captan el 'tengo frío' como 'abrázame'? Miré al cielo lleno de estrellas nuevamente, tenía ya muchos años de conocerle... ante todo... nunca me había besado..._

_- Star... - Me llamó suavemente._

_- ¿Man… - Entonces su brazos me rodearon con delicadeza y, con las estrellas alumbrando, siendo mis testigos y mis fieles compañeras, mis hermanas, él suavemente colocó un beso en mis labios. Fue nuestro primer beso... tan dulce, suave y delicado, como una misma estrella._

_No sabía que decir en ese momento, era como si el miedo se esfumara poco a poco, como si con ese beso borrara cualquier miedo que yacía dentro de mí._

_- ¿Q... qué fue eso? - pregunté nerviosa._

_- Haz tenido un mal recuerdo de estos juegos desde hace mucho... yo... - Me miró sonriente. - Yo quería transformarlo en uno bueno... algo que te gustara recordar... ¿Te molestó?_

_Negué con la cabeza. Era más que obvio que no me había molestado, sólo me había realmente tomado por sorpresa._

_- No creo que lo puedas transformar, sabes. - el respondí. - Lo que recuerdo es una marca que llevaré conmigo siempre. Pero... puede que hayas creado un nuevo recuerdo. - Dije sonriendo. - Uno que me va a recordar que no estoy sola._

_- Tú nunca estarás sola. - Tomó mis manos. - Yo te juro, que mientras ambos tengamos vida, nunca me separaré de ti... juro protegerte siempre y de todos y más que nada. - Acercó su rostro a mis manos. - Te juro que siempre te voy a amar, Star, siempre que una estrella brille en el cielo y que mi corazón siga latiendo, yo siempre te voy a amar. - Besó mis manos delicadamente._

_Cerré los ojos. Medité todo por unos minutos y cuando los abrí estaban llenos de lágrimas._

_- Eso no lo sabes. - Dije tristemente. - Lo mismo dijeron ellos, dijeron que nunca se separarían y sin importar que pasara, se separaron y prácticamente me sacaron de sus vidas. - No podía evitar llorar, me dolía demasiado en ese momento yo no quería separarme de él, no quería hacerlo nunca, pero le pasó a mis padres, ¿por qué no podría pasarnos a nosotros?_

_- Jamás... yo jamás me iré de tu lado... - Me miró serio. - Tú y yo estamos destinados a estar juntos desde antes de nacer... tú eres la parte más importante de mí... el día que te saquen de mi vida, es el día que esta acabará...__ mi "yo" sin ti, no existe... No debes creerme, las palabras son sólo eso... pero déjame probarte con mis acciones que realmente las digo de verdad... - Su mano acarició mi mejilla, pasándole su calor. - A mí no pueden separarme de ti mientras pueda luchar. - Sonrió ampliamente._

_No pude evitar temblar, ni pude evitar comenzar a balbucear. ¿Era yo o nunca lo había escuchado hablar así? Era la primera vez que me decía algo tan bonito, algo que literalmente me había hecho temblar. Casi podría jurar que el escucharlo hablar era otro beso, un beso muy distinto al anterior; un beso desde su alma._

_Fin del Flashback_

- Entonces Dreamless se dirige a la final. - Dijo el árbitro mientras la gente nos animaba y Joe me abrazaba.

Yo estaba paralizada, si íbamos a la final significaba que... significaba que íbamos a pelear contra Careless, contra Allen y Romy. Joe me soltó y me miró detenidamente como si pudiera ver el miedo en mis ojos. Sin que tuviera tiempo de preguntar yo sólo abrí la boca y dejé escapar "Careless". Y para aclarar el comentario que había hecho y que Joe en el momento no había comprendido no bastaron sino segundos.

- La final será entonces entre Careless y Dreamless.

Los gritos siguieron cuando el árbitro anunció el combate mientras yo y mi compañero estábamos atónitos.

Entonces ellos, los que desde niños habían sido mis hermanos subieron al lugar de la batalla...

- Nosotros somos Careless... - Dijo Romy segura, confiada. - Por más que he tratado... no he honrado ese nombre... Careless significa que peleamos sin importarnos los rivales... para ganar el Torneo debemos honrar el nombre... y - Volteó a verme. - ¡Esta vez así será!

Miré a Joe, sintiendo una gran presión en el pecho, tres de las personas más importantes para mí, si no las únicas, iban a entrar a batalla sabiendo que dos de nosotros cuatro debían caer en el camino. Vi a Romy sin alterarme, tratando de controlar las emociones que siempre me controlaban a mí.

- Nosotros somos Dreamless. - Volví a ver a Joe buscando seguridad para poder decir lo que tenía que decir, para poder forzar a las palabras a salir de mi boca. - Nosotros pelearemos sin importar que destruyamos sus sueños si para ganar honorablemente es necesario.

- Entonces esto es una batalla de hechizos. - Anunció el árbitro. - ¡Comiencen!

Un mundo imaginario nos rodeó, sólo éramos Dreamless y Careless ahora, aun sabiendo que nos veían desde afuera...

- Star... no voy a dejarte esto fácil... - Dijo Romy segura. - Debo demostrarles a ustedes, a Allen y más importante... a mí... que no me pueden pisotear con tanta facilidad... ¡Yo te voy a derrotar, Hermana! - Gritó.


	11. Painless

- ¡Star! - Me llamó Joe. - ¡Ordena!

- ¡Allen! ¡Tormenta de hielo! - Ordenó ella.

- Sube la temperatura en su campo hasta que se evapore. - Ordené.

La tormenta pasó a ser sólo agua a nuestro alrededor.

- Allen... Oscuridad total... - Volvió a ordenar Romy.

Entonces el campo se volvió completamente negro, no podía ver nada, ni siquiera la palma de mi mano...

- ¡Star! - Gritó Joe, sabía que el hecho de no verlos volvía todo más difícil...

- No te alteres... Así sólo les darás ventaja - Dije tratando de guardar la calma yo misma. - Visión nocturna... tú sabes como la de los gatos... así podremos ver todo. - Indiqué.

Joe hizo el hechizo y para cuando enfoqué sólo vi como Allen se acercaba lo suficiente para quedar frente a mí.

- ¡Puño de hielo! - Gritó Romy, que permaneció en su lugar.

Sentí como algo me golpeaba fuertemente el estomago, después sentí como el frío se expandía y comencé a temblar.

- ¡¿Star?! - Joe corrió hacia mí y me sostuvo. - ¿Estás bien? - Preguntó con tono preocupado.

- No te preocupes - Dije adolorida. - Calienta nuestra zona también. - Joe lo hizo rápidamente. - Ahora crea un vórtice a su alrededor. - Grité.

El calor no tardó en llegar y yo no tardé mucho en dejar de temblar.

- ¡Rayo! - Ordeñó Romy.

Antes de que el vórtice pudiera terminar su efecto, un rayo se acercó hacia nosotros, dejando a ellos atrapados en las corrientes de aire.

- ¡Bloquea!

El rayo fue bloqueado con diferencia de pocos segundos.

- ¡Otra vez, Allen! ¡Más fuerte! - Gritó Romy desde la oscuridad ¿Cómo sabía ella donde estaban si no veía? eso tendría que sernos útil...

- Joe... cámbianos de lugar con Romy antes del impacto.

En segundos Romy terminó en nuestro lugar y nosotros detrás de Allen.

El rayo la golpeó antes de lo que cualquiera pudo reaccionar.

- M-Maldita sea... - Tosió tratando de ponerse de pie, es muy difícil resistir un ataque así directamente...

- Muy bien hecho. - Sonrió Joe.

- ¡N-No hemos terminado! - Se levantó de golpe. - ¡Allen! ¡Fuego helado! - Gritó adolorida...

- ¡Hydroboba! - Grité y ambas chocaron el centro del campo.

Todos parecíamos agotados, pensando fríamente el siguiente movimiento, Romy estaba del otro lado del campo; Joe y yo casi al lado de Allen.

- Transpórtanos al centro del campo Joe, entre Romy y Allen.

Mientras nos tele-trasportamos noté que Romy estaba más que perdida... entre tanta oscuridad haberla movido del lado de su compañero fue la mejor idea.

- Ichi... - Gritó Romy.

- ¡NI! - Se oyó del otro lado.

- Se están ubicando, Star. - Me dijo Joe en el oído. - Planean algo....

- ¡RODEALOS! - Ordenó Romy.

Entonces un círculo de fuego se puso a nuestro alrededor.

- Cálmate... si Allen se distrae el fuego se acaba... ¿Sabes que me gustan la metáforas? ¡Que la tierra se trague a Romy, ya!

Joe dirigió su brazo hacia Romy y, literalmente, comenzó a hundirse en el suelo.

- ¡Allen no te distraigas! - Gritó tratando de zafar sus pies. - ¡Ni siquiera me mires! ¡Concéntrate en que el fuego se acerque a ellos!

- ¿Bloqueo? - Me miró Joe rápido mientras se ponía frente a mí de un modo protector.

- No... Sigue con lo de Romy... Sólo baja la cantidad de oxígeno de toda la cancha, a menor oxígeno la llama es menos intensa...

- Sí. - Sonrió mientras extendía la otra mano.

La llama se reducía cada vez más rápido.

- ¡Tele-traspórtame! - Ordenó Romy.

Para cuando volteé ella estaba junto a mí y Joe sujetado por la tierra.

- ¿Me extrañaste hermana? - Me sonrió antes de comenzar a correr al lado de Allen, salir del círculo de las casi inexistentes llamas ya no era más que un salto, y gracias a la luz que daban ella podía ver en medio de la oscuridad que había creado.

- En realidad hermana, fíjate bien donde pisas... ¡Joe convierte parte del piso en agua!

Dicho esto lo que sujetaba a Joe se extinguió así como lo que quedaba de la llamas volviéndonos a sumergir en una terrible oscuridad pero flotando los cuatro en el agua.

- ¡Quita las sombras y evapora parte del agua! - Ordenó ella, en ese momento el campo entero se llenó de una niebla que no nos dejaba ver nada... Era el espeso y caluroso vapor del agua evaporada.

- ¡Star! - Gritó Joe buscándome.

- ¡Calla antes de que nos golpeen! - Le dije concentrada. Tenía que encontrar la forma de poder verlos. - Joe... Haznos levitar pero a la vez haz que la temperatura de toda la cancha baje... necesitamos que la niebla desaparezca...

Desde arriba pude ver perfectamente, Allen corría al lado de su sacrificio, que, lo admitiera o no, desde el rayo no estaba bien.

- Ordena. - Sonrió Joe.

- Joe... ¡Rayo a Allen!

- ¡ALLEN! - Gritó Romy.

El hechizo fue realmente rápido.

- ¡Ahhhhh! - Se arrodilló Allen después de recibir el rayo.

- ¿Daiyōbu? - Se le acercó ella.

- Ordena... - Se puso de pie tambaleando.

- S-Sí... - Contestó poco decidida. - ¡R-Rayo!

- Esquívalo. - Ordené. Había que admitir que desde donde nos encontrábamos era muy sencillo esquivar los ataques de Allen, más aun si eran aéreos y él estaba debilitado. Me quedé muda por un instante.

- ¿Dream?

- Exacto, Dreamless... Hay que honrar el nombre... Destruiremos los sueños de Allen para terminar rápido con esta batalla... Joe, electrocuta a Romy...

- ¿Rayo?

- No... Quiero que lo hagas desde abajo, la electricidad debes hacerla subir de sus piernas a su cuerpo... es más difícil que Allen rompa ese hechizo...

- ¡! - Gritó Romy mientras la onda eléctrica recorría su cuerpo desde el suelo.

- ¡Care! - Gritó Allen.

- N-No me-e toques... - Tartamudeó. - Te pasará la carga eléctrica.... - Se arrodilló. Algo me invadió y lo bloqueé lo más rápido que pude.

- Lo sé... - Me dijo Joe como si me leyera la mente. - Siguen siendo como nuestros hermanitos...

Asentí con la cabeza pero cuando hablé fue totalmente diferente, al comienzo de la batalla lo habíamos dejado claro íbamos a pelear hasta la última gota de vida que nos quedara, íbamos a honrar los nombres que se nos habían asignado antes de nacer, no podía arrepentirme en ese momento.

- Joe... acaba con Allen, mándale un rayo y terminemos con esto de una buena vez...

Mis palabras fueron lo último que se escuchó... justo entonces la luz del rayo apareció...

_*Romy POV*_

Allen… Allen no podría esquivarlo… el rayo iba directo a él… N-No… no puede golpearlo… no a Allen… no puede dejarme… no quiero quedarme sola otra vez… no quiero perder a Allen… yo… yo… ¡No quiero perder a Allen!

El sonido del rayo impactando fue ensordecedor…

Mi espalda estaba rígida... ¿Han oído que cuando el umbral del dolor es superado uno ya no puede sentir más?... Pues así era para mí... ya no sentía nada... No quería mirar los ojos de Allen incriminándome... miraba a sus pies, entonces mis piernas comenzaron a flanquearme...

- Lo siento... Muriendo así te hice... perder... - No pude evitar reír, con las últimas fuerzas de mi cuerpo. - De verdad lo siento... p-perdóname... s-sé que el sacrificio no debe morir para ganar... p-pero... - Cerré los ojos, que por más que lo intentara no podían mantenerse abiertos. - S-Sé que debía mantenerme con vida para que no perdiéramos... p-pero no podía dejar que algo te pasara... y-yo... yo prometí sacrificar por ti todo... e-espero haberte sido útil... aunque sea... con el último aliento de mi corazón... el que se entregó a ti... - Caí... en sus brazos... ya no oía nada... ya no veía... pensar me era difícil... sabía que perdía la conciencia... sabía que moría.


	12. Lifeless

_*Star POV*_

Después de escuchar el impacto y que la luz que invadió el campo se extinguiera, Joe y yo comenzamos a descender al campo mientras éste comenzaba a desvanecerse.

- El sacrificio del equipo Careless ha sido atacado al punto de perder la conciencia. ¡Dreamless es el ganador!

Dicho esto los gritos de los espectadores comenzaron a propagarse por todo el gran lugar. Era realmente halagador que tanta gente coreara el nombre de nuestro equipo, que gritara que éramos los mejores y que la batalla había sido increíble; pero yo no me sentía ni grandiosa ni triunfante. Honrar el nombre de nuestro equipo había sido lo más doloroso que había hecho. Joe me abrazó compartiendo el mismo sentimiento, no era un sentimiento de victoria, era de dolor.

En cuanto vi a Allen arrodillado en el suelo, a Nana-sensei y Ritsu-sensei evitando el paso de los paramédicos sabía que algo no andaba bien. Me solté del abrazo de Joe y corrí al lado de Allen.

- Allen… yo...

- No digas nada. - Contestó con la voz bastante quebrada. - No es tu culpa. Estábamos en una batalla, tenías que hacerlo. Yo debí... debí proteger a Romy... - Allen se aferró de mí en un casi abrazo pues no soltaba la mano de Romy.

- Allen... - Joe apoyó su mano en el hombro de mi hermano y este tan sólo levantó la vista, luego volvió a ver a Romy. Me acerqué al cuerpo de mi hermana y pude ver como en cuestión de segundos le llenaba el rostro de lágrimas.

- Romy... Romy por favor despierta. Por favor. No puedes dejar que esto termine así.

- ¿Los paramédicos? - Intervino Joe tomando el mando de la situación. - Necesitamos que la vean pronto.

- Ella está muy herida, que los paramédicos la atiendan será sólo perdida de dinero y tiempo. Su destino es tan sólo perecer. - Contestó Ritsu-sensei. - Es una pena, tenía tanta fe en el equipo que venció a Spiritless y a Timeless…

- Nana-sensei - Comenzó Joe. - Por favor haga algo, no podemos dejar que un estudiante de las 7 Lunas...

- Joe-kun, silencio. Romy realmente ya le hizo bastante daño a la reputación de nuestra escuela. Ustedes dos en cambio - Dijo mirándonos.- han llenado de orgullo ha nuestra institución, pasaron todas las etapas hasta llegar a la final en la que demostraron que son el equipo más fuerte.

- Pero señor... - Interrumpió Joe. - Romy necesita que la atiendan. Ella no se rindió, quedó así por la batalla, no hay nada de malo en lo que pasó; nada que...

- Dije que silencio Joe. - Lo cortó fuertemente Nana-sensei. - Romy se interpuso entre tu ataque y Allen - Dijo mirando a mi hermanito. - ¿Qué sacrificio hace eso? Para ganar necesitas al sacrificio vivo, el luchador está ahí para defender a su sacrificio, ella prácticamente se rindió al recibir el golpe adrede en lugar de Allen. Comparto algo del sentimiento, tenía esperanzas en Care-chan, como también Ritsuka-sensei y Sobi-sensei. - Dijo dirigiendo una mirada a los dos profesores atónitos en la primera fila de las gradas, ellos realmente nos estimaban, dudaba que pudieran hacer algo, pero se notaba que querían y tenían algo que decir - Pero Romy-chan tendrá el castigo que el destino le decida.

- Nana-sensei, por favor, no pueden dejar que la vida de Romy termine así - Allen dijo desesperado. - Ella es mi equipo, ¿qué haré si le pasa algo? - Preguntó Allen más como una retórica, realmente sin esperar una respuesta de los directores.

- Allen-kun, te buscaremos otro sacrificio, uno que sea mejor que… ella, alguien que pueda seguir tu ritmo y con el que puedas ganar en un futuro torneo. Tienes un gran potencial. Lastimosamente, el sacrificio que tenías era realmente inservible, especialmente si hizo que perdieran este duelo de esa forma. Buscaremos uno de reemplazo mucho mejor, uno más fuerte; podrás escogerlo tú mismo si deseas.

Realmente no podía creer las palabras de Nana-sensei.

- ¡Romy no es ningún juguete que se usa, se daña, se bota y se reemplaza! - dije cortante. - ¡Romy, es una persona y necesita ayuda médica!

-

No vale la pena Star. - Me miró tristemente Nana-sensei. - Alguien que hace lo que ella hizo no vale la pena. - No entendía como Nana-sensei decía eso conociéndonos desde que éramos sólo unos niños… No sabía si la obligaban a o lo decía enserio, pero jamás la vi tan seria y tan injusta…

Allen se puso de pie y miró a Nana-sensei bastante molesto.

- Si no hacen algo por ayudar a Romy ya mismo, prometo que no volveré a pelear. Me retiro de esto, ESTO no vale la pena. No vale la pena tener que pasar por el dolor más grande, por el trabajo y esfuerzo más arduos para que usted no quiera recompensarla por ello.

Los pocos alrededor nuestro estaban callados escuchando nuestra conversación mientras un poco más lejos se escuchaba aun gritos coreando nuestro nombre.

- No puedo recibir la copa si sé que no la atenderán. - Dije de golpe haciéndole señas a Joe y a Allen de que tomaran el cuerpo de Romy en brazos. - Nosotros ganamos la batalla y al menos le pido que la atiendan, que me digan si puede sobrevivir o no.

- Dream - Joe interrumpió. - Su pulso se hace más débil.

- Se los rogamos - dijo Allen uniéndose a mí. - Necesitamos un médico en este preciso momento.

Ambos negaron la cabeza a nuestras suplicas. Me acerqué a Joe y Allen con el rostro lleno de lágrimas.

- Romy, por favor, somos hermanas, sabes que pase lo que pase lo somos. Sabes que yo no te hubiera hecho esto si hubiera podido evitarlo. Sé que puedes escucharme Romy, por favor lucha, no dejes que todo termine aquí y de esta forma. Sabes que te necesito, Joe te necesita, Allen te necesita.

- Care... - Dijo la voz suave de Allen. - Star tiene razón, tienes que luchar, no me puedes dejar, dijiste que te sacrificaste por mí, que no querías perderme. Pero si te vas, si te vas me vas a dejar solo, no puedo vivir si no estás con vida. Eres desde el aire que respiro hasta lo que le da luz a estas estúpidas tinieblas que alguien llama vida. Desde el momento en el que nos conocimos alegraste la mía y no quiero que te vayas ahora...

En medio de todo el tumulto de gente, uno de los paramédicos se acerco rebelándose contra Nana-sensei y Ritsu-sensei.

- Yo los ayudare. Pónganla un segundo en el suelo y después de revisarla la llevaremos al hospital donde atenderla.

Todos nos pusimos de rodillas y el paramédico comenzó a chequear a Romy. Miraba su reloj al mismo tiempo que le tomaba el pulso. Levantó la mirada hacia nosotros y tan sólo murmuro: "No tiene..."


	13. Friendless

_*Ximena POV*_

- Acaso... ¿Murió por protegerlo? - Preguntó Kanda impresionado mirando a la chica herida en brazos de su compañero.

- Eso creo... - Dije tristemente mientras miraba aquella escena.

- Eso... es admirable... - Susurró tristemente. - No debió... los sacrificios son los que deben ser protegidos, no nosotros los luchadores...

- Tal vez tengas razón. - Dije mientras volteaba a verlo.

- Jamás lo hagas... por favor... - Me miró serio. - Nunca te atrevas...

- Estoy dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa por ti.

- Y yo no estoy dispuesto a perderte... - Tomó mis manos. - No quiero estar en su lugar... por favor...

- Kanda... - Solté sus manos y lo abracé. - No me perderás tan fácilmente.

- Gracias... - Me abrazó con fuerza. - Ojalá la chica no muera... quizá hasta me agradaba.

- Era buena después de todo... espero que esté bien... y también su compañero. - Dije mientras me soltaba del abrazo.

- ¿Quieres porcentajes? - Me dijo tristemente.

- No... Sólo sería peor. - Bajé la mirada.

- Realmente... para ella... no son muy buenos... - Me susurró tristemente.

- ¿Qué hay de su compañero?

- Sólo dime si quieres los porcentajes... - Miró hacia ellos tristemente.

- Está bien... dame los porcentajes. - Suspiré mientras dirigía la vista hacia ellos, no me agradaba verlos sufrir de ese modo.

- La chica tiene de 7% a 3% de sobrevivir... y sinceramente no sé qué sería de él si ella muere... - Dijo mirándoles.

- ¿Hay probabilidad de que ese porcentaje suba? - Susurré, sabiendo que las probabilidades eran muy bajas.

- Después de todos los rayos que recibió... el tiempo que estuvo en batalla y la gravedad de las heridas... es muy probable que baje... Pero casi imposible que suba... - Susurró aun más bajo, como no queriendo decirlo.

- Me lo suponía. - Apreté mis puños enojada.

- Parece que la llevaran a la enfermería... me sorprende después de como hablaron de ella los directores... - Dijo Kanda observando la escena, recuerdo como habían dicho que ella era como basura, desechable y que lo mejor era reemplazarla...

- Ellos no saben nada... - Susurré más enojada. - Es como si no lo entendieran... lo que un luchador siente por su sacrificio o viceversa... - Comencé a llorar del enojo.

- Todos sus compañeros están muertos... lo más probable es que ya lo hayan olvidado... - Dijo Kanda frustrado mientras que se llevaban a la chica, que era seguida por sus amigos.

- Aún así... no hay razones para olvidarlo...

- Parece que el torneo terminó... supongo que luego harán la entrega del trofeo... ¿Nos vamos? - Me preguntó sin expresión.

- Sí. - Dije en tono frío. - Pero iremos a verla... ¿Verdad? - Dije con mirada suplicante.

- ¿Quieres? - Me miró sumamente confundido. - Pensé que no te agradaba...

- Ya lo dije... parece una buena chica... además me preocupa su estado...

- Tú ordenas... si eso quieres, iremos... sólo recuerda los porcentajes... no quiero que te deprimas si... bueno... si ella... - Evitó decirlo…

- No importa si me deprimo... sólo quiero ver cómo está... - Lo miré seria.

- Entonces está bien... - Asintió mientras acariciaba mi mejilla. - Corre, seguramente ya estarán cerca de la enfermería... - Dijo antes de echarse a correr.

- Está bien. - Dije antes de correr tras él.

_*Grecia POV*_

- ¡No! ¡No! - Lloré tristemente. - ¡Lavi, ella…! - Miré incrédula.

- Ella… se sacrificó por él… - Susurró Lavi como en shock.

- Se sacrificó por su luchador… c-como tú lo hiciste Lavi… - Dije llorando.

- Y-Yo… yo no morí… - Me dijo tristemente.

- ¡Lavi, no digas eso! - Le repliqué enojada. - ¡E-Ella no ha muerto!

- Grecia, no quiero que te esperances… tiene todas las probabilidades en contra… - Me dijo Lavi tristemente.

- Pero así es… - Dije molesta. - ¡¿Cómo pueden decir todo eso de ella?! ¡El sacrificio no es sólo para darnos poder! ¡No es reemplazable! ¡No es como 'se estropeó, necesito otro'! ¡Tienen el mismo nombre tatuado! ¡Son uno! - Dije tristemente haciendo mis manos puño y golpeando el barandal del palco, realmente enojada.

- Eso es cierto… ambos… son uno… - Dijo Lavi acariciando mi espalda con suavidad, donde teníamos el tatuaje. - Igual que yo no imagino mi vida sin ti…

Le miré a los ojos, sintiendo que me echaría a llorar.

- ¡S-Se la están llevando! - Me tensé cuando vi que se la llevaban con rapidez, como si de repente de verdad escucharon a su compañero y a sus amigos para tratar de salvar su vida.

- Ojalá quede algo por hacer… - Susurró Lavi tristemente.

Calculé los porcentajes en mi cabeza, pero los ignoré…

- ¡Vamos Lavi! - Dije corriendo en dirección a la enfermería, esquivando a la multitud.

- ¿Grecia? - Me llamaba Lavi. - ¿Qué planeas hacer? - Preguntó mientras me seguía.

- ¡Ir a verla! - Grité sin detenerme. - ¡Estoy segura que ella no se rendirá tan fácil! ¡Yo lo sé! ¡Yo sé que no se dejará derrotar! - Lloraba mientras corría a toda velocidad.

Esa chica era especial, quizá del poco tiempo que nos cruzamos, logré hacerme una idea de ella, era noble, intentó evitar que Lavi se lastimara… Ella no se rendiría, ella no podía dejarse vencer, sería como la prueba de que Lavi también no es más que una pieza intercambiable… y, maldita sea, ¡ella no podía dejar que esa se convirtiera en una realidad!

- Vamos Careless… demuéstranos que no perdimos en vano… - Supliqué en un susurro. - ¡Vamos, no te dejes vencer!

_*Romy POV*_

Así es como el cielo debe de sentirse, el olor a gardenias, la frescura del aire, el sonido de la voz de Allen en todas partes. Este debe ser. Todo terminó del modo más inesperado, pero fue lo mejor. Al menos Allen está bien; está vivo. Y aquí donde estoy podré escuchar su voz hasta que el tenga que encontrarme en su debido momento. Puedo hasta sentir que me llama, es como un suave coro. Es como si las voces de Star y Joe lo acompañaran.

- Allen…


	14. Endless

_*Star POV*_

- ¡Está despertando! - Gritó la enfermera.

Allen, Joe y yo no pudimos evitar dar un respiro de tranquilidad después de cinco días de esperar en el hospital, de ir de aquí para allá y que nos repitieran que habíamos ganado; nos hacía sentir aun peor. Allen casi se muere cuando el paramédico dijo que Romy ya no tenía pulso; literalmente, casi se muere en vida, su mirada ya no era la suya y parecía no sentir ni las piernas porque casi cae al piso. Pensé que los iba a perder a ambos en ese momento. Pero milagrosamente atendieron a Romy en cuestión de segundos, pareció que la acción de ese paramédico hizo entrar en conciencia a los demás pues rápidamente llegaron con el equipo de resucitación.

- ¡Romy! - Gritamos juntos tratando de despertarla por completo, al parecer el efecto del sedante ya estaba terminando.

Poco a poco Romy abrió los ojos y nos miró con gran sorpresa.

- ¡Allen! - Gritó. - ¡Kawaii! ¡Al parecer aún en el cielo tendré tu imagen! ¿Sabes? No pensé que de ángel te vieras tan lindo… - Se sonrojó.

- ¡Romy-imōto! - Dije casi desesperada y luego la golpeé en el hombro. - ¡¿Te das cuenta que casi nos matas a todos?!

- ¡Star! ¿Tú también estás aquí? ¡Oh! ¡El cielo es aún mejor! ¡Los tendré a todos conmigo aunque sé que están a salvo allá abajo!

- No somos ángeles, Romy-imōto... Somos nosotros... Sólo estamos vestidos de blanco...

- ¡Al fin despertaste! - Dijo Allen abrazándola y luego dándole un beso.

_*Romy POV*_

Bueno he de admitirlo, eso era real. ¿Qué había pasado entonces? Ese beso demostraba que Careless existía todavía, que no había una parte que había muerto. Eso demostraba que aun éramos uno. Dándome cuenta de esto me sonrojé por el comentario de los ángeles.

_* Star POV*_

- ¿Qué paso? - Preguntó Romy desconcertada.

- Es una historia larga... - Contestó Joe. - Lo importante es que estás bien, aunque has estado durmiendo por más de cinco días.

- Care... - Interrumpió Allen en medio de todo el ruido ocasionado por la emoción y los gritos. - No lo vuelvas a hacer, no quiero perderte. Prometiste no dejarme. No vuelvas a hacer eso. Por un momento pensé que mi vida se acababa con la tuya. Pensé que había muerto en el momento que te vi tan mal. Sentí que hasta el último aliento se me iba. Pensé que no iba a volver a respirar, a ver o sentir.

- Yo... - Bajó la mirada. - Perdona... ¿perdimos por eso verdad? quizá deberías dejar que te den otro sacrificio... de verdad soy... inservible... - Volteó la mirada llorosa a él. - ¡Pero no podía dejar que algo te pasara!

- No me importa si perdimos la batalla... no me importa si perdemos las diez siguientes batallas, o las cien que le siguen a esa; no importa que aprenderemos de ello juntos como un equipo y mejoraremos. Pero si te pierdo a ti, se acabó, ya no hay más. No importa si me dan a elegir el sacrificio que desee, siempre te elegiré a ti sobre todos; yo no necesito a nadie más; porque sólo tú eres mi otra mitad, sólo nosotros dos juntos somos Careless... Solos tú y yo...

- ¿M-Me vas a perdonar así como así? - Lloró cubriendo su rostro. - ¿A-Acaso me lo merezco? ¡Deberías estar furioso y gritarme! Perdimos el torneo más importante por mi culpa... yo... yo no merezco un luchador como tú...

- A veces me pregunto si realmente Romy escucha a Allen… - Le dije a Joe por lo bajo.

- ¿Debería? A ver... - Allen se paró firme, tratando de imitar a Ritsu-sensei. - ¡Romina! ¡Hemos perdido el torneo más importante por tu culpa! ¡No debiste haberte interpuesto entre ese ataque y yo! - Dijo con un más que fingido tono de reproche y luego sólo rió.

- Creo que no me queda bien ese estilo...

Ella rió también. - Quizá no... - Sonrió un poco. - Pero... bueno... quizá más entrenamiento y llegue a ser menos... ¿inútil? - Amplió su sonrisa. - a pesar de todo merecería que me gritaras o algo así... pero te aseguro que eso no evitaría que lo vuelva a hacer...

- La próxima vez estaré más alerta para no dejarte hacerlo - Rió.

- Tú no vas a evitarlo. - Le miró casi seria. - ¿Estoy conectada a algo o puedo abrazarte? Eso es algo que 'el cielo' no tenía...

En vez de contestar, Allen simplemente abrazó a Romy; ella nos miró como si esperara aun una respuesta a su pregunta. Nosotros dos tan sólo asentimos con la cabeza y finalmente ella abrazó a Allen casi hasta sacarle el aire.

- ¿Puedo levantarme? - Preguntó intentando sonreír. - Seguro ustedes querrán que limpie la habitación. - Nos miró a Allen y a mí sacando la lengua.

- ¡Limpiar la habitación! ¿¡Te acabas de despertar y quieres limpiar?! - rió Joe. - Que Star lo haga. - Seguido de eso lo golpeé en el hombro y corrí a abrazar a Romy.

- Sí te puedes levantar Romy-imōto. ¡Me alegro tanto de que estés bien!

- Esos son los hermanos que conozco. - Rió saltando de la cama. - Tengo hambre... ¿Ya comiste Allen? No he preparado la cena en 5 días... ¿a dónde fuiste a comer? si fuiste a uno de esos McDonald's juro que te mato... sabes que odio que comas basura... - Y sí, esa era la hermanita que yo conocía.

- No en realidad le dimos de comer... - dijo Joe. - ¿Es un barril sin fondo o qué?

No pudimos estallar todos de risa.

- ¡Haces lo mismo siempre! - Le replicó entre gritos. - ¡Siempre comes, comes y comes! - Me volteó a ver. - ¡¿Qué tanto se comió?! Onee juro que yo te lo pago...

- Ja, ja, ja.... Calma... Se comió como 5 elefantes completitos... pero no te preocupes... cuando se quedaba con hambre se comía la comida del hospital... la que te traían pero como no despertabas… - Reí.

- Tú.... - Volteó a ver a Allen. - ¡¿Cómo le haces eso a mi hermana?! - Lo sacudía una y otra vez. - ¡¿Cómo puedes?! ¡¿Acaso no tienes vergüenza?!

- ¿Puede hacer eso después de como estuvo? - Me susurró Joe al oído.

- Déjala... ¿O quieres que te sacuda así a ti? - le respondí.

- ¡Estás a dieta, ¿me oyes?! - Le dijo mientras lo soltaba. - Te juro que no cocinaré más que brócoli y lechuga para ti... dieta de agua y yo quiero ver cómo me pagas lo de Star... - Me miró sonriente. - Yo te lo pago... perdóname por dejarte el cuidarlo a ti... tampoco pensé en eso...

- Yo pensé que la lechuga no se cocinaba - Me susurró Joe y le pegué un codazo.

- Que no te preocupes - Reí. - Pobre hermanito Allen - Dije imitando la cara del gato de Shrek y jugando con mi cola.

- ¡Jum! ¡Yo que me preocupé demasiado por ti! - Le miró con resentimiento fingido. - ¿Pobre? tuvo de todo para ir contigo a pedirte comida... - Me miró sonriente... ¿bipolar? - De verdad yo les pago... y... - Volteó a ver a Joe. - contigo hablare luego onii-san... - Mirada que asusta.....

Entonces entraron Timeless y Spiritless, uno detrás del otro.

_*Romy POV*_

¿V-Venían acaso a luchar? ¿O me iban a dar de baja como sacrificio y venían a separarme de Allen?

Abracé su brazo de puro miedo.

- Timeless.... - Dijo Joe a la defensiva.

- Spiritless... - Lo seguí.

- ¡Ohaaaaaaaayo! - Sonrió la dulce caperucita roja. - ¡¿Cómo están?! - Saltó hacia nosotros.

- ¡No quiero pelear! - Chillé apretando el brazo de Allen quizá con fuerza suficiente para romperlo... - ¡P-Por favor! ¡No quiero!

- ¡Van a pasar por encima de nosotros antes de tocar a Careless! - Sentenció Joe. - Dream prepárate para ordenar...

- No los vamos a atacar - Dijo Caperucita-Grecia jugando con su cola delante de mí y haciéndome cosquillas. - En realidad queríamos ver como seguía Romy.

- Nosotros... - Comenzó Kanda. - Bueno... tú... fuiste... valiente. - Volteó la mirada.

- Quiere decir que estamos admirados por lo que hiciste. - Sonrió Ximena.

- ¿Yo? ¿Casi morir? - Les miré confundida aun usando el brazo de Allen como escudo.

- Tú... preferiste...renunciaste a... - Trató de seguir Kanda.

- Preferiste salvarlo a tratar de seguir en la batalla. - Aclaró Ximena.

- No hice mucho... - Sonreí un poco... - Yo sólo seguí lo que me dijo por dentro.

- Señores... - Interrumpió una enfermera. - La señorita debe descansar. - Les indicó.

- ¿P-Puede aunque sea quedarse él? - Pregunté aun sujetando el brazo de Allen.

- De acuerdo... pero ¿podría regresar a su cama? - Me miró fijamente.

- Em... sí... - Reí un poco. - Star-onee.... - La abracé. - Gracias por estar aquí...

- Gracias por despertarte después de esa batalla. Dejando el final de esta a un lado, ¡Fue realmente muy buena, hubo cosas que no me esperaba! -dije con una sonrisa.

- ¿Lo mismo digo? - Me subí de nuevo a la cama.

Entonces sólo quedé con Allen.

- Allen... te pediré un favor ¿sí? - Bajé la mirada evitando verlo a los ojos.

- Em... ¿Qué es Care-chan? - Me miró confundido.

- ¿Recuerdas mi listón anaranjado favorito? - Comencé. - Quiero que lo tomes... pero es prestado ¿Ok? significa que lo quiero de vuelta… que siempre deberás volver conmigo ¿Entiendes? ¡Siempre! - Ordené sin verle a los ojos.

Pude sentir como Allen se acercaba a mi cama y se ponía mi altura. Luego delicadamente sacó un mechón de mi rostro y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Voy a llevar tu listón naranja conmigo siempre, lo llevaré debajo de mi guante si es necesario para no perderlo. Pero Care, recuerda que no importa lo que pase siempre te llevo conmigo aquí - Dijo señalando su corazón. - Y sabes que siempre volveré a ti, soy como un boomerang - Rió. - Aunque un día tu misma me botes te puedo asegurar que voy a volver a ti. Es mi camino, es mi destino y es lo que nos une lo que siempre me hará volver.

Lo abracé, tan fuerte como pude, él era la razón por la que siempre estoy viva... la razón por la que quiero seguirlo, sentir el latido suave de su corazón con el mío...

- Te amo... - Susurré apegándolo más a mí.

Él me abrazó también, sin decir una palabra.

*Star POV*

Salimos del cuarto de Romy y dejándola con Allen, apuesto que ya están abrazados como par de tortolitos; 99.9% segura, Kanda y Ximena, Lavi y Grecia se despidieron de nosotros y se fueron. Nosotros seguimos nuestro camino a nuestra habitación finalmente a descansar tranquilos sabiendo que Romy ya estaba bien.

- Fueron días realmente largos ¿Eh? - Rió Joe llevando sus brazos tras la cabeza. - Ahora podrás dormir un poco...

- Estaba pensando en eso. No quiero volver a ver a Romy así, la culpa me hubiera comido viva.

- No hubiera sido tu culpa. - Me dijo serio. - Era una pelea después de todo.

- Lo sé, era una pelea pero, Dios, si a Romy le pasaba algo... no me lo hubiera perdonado, no podría cargar con haber matado o lastimado a mi hermanita. Además no podría volver a ver a Allen a los ojos. - Dije pensando seriamente en todas las posibilidades que nos habían dado los médicos en esos días.

- No nos íbamos a librar de ella tan fácil. - Sonrió un poco. - Ella está demasiado apegada a Allen y a ti como para dejarlos tan fácilmente.

- Eso es cierto - Dije sonriendo. - Bueno después de todo, ganamos ¿no?

- Sí. - Rió. - ¡Y qué victoria! Viendo el lado bueno, los cuatro semifinalistas iremos a una Royal Battle, entonces será el momento de Careless de desquitarse. - Me miró a los ojos. - Pero apuesto que volveremos a ganarles, quizá no tan mortalmente, pero ganarles.

- Eso también quiere decir que Timeless y Spiritless volverán a la batalla. - Caminé por la habitación mirando como Joe se recostaba en su cama con la tranquilidad de la vida. - ¿Escuchaste?, Timeless y Spiritless volverán, tenemos que entrenar más aún...

- ¿Somos los campeones recuerdas? - Dijo en un falso tono de alarde. - ¡Ni ellos nos ganan!

- Ja, ja. Buena broma. - Dije mirándolo seria y luego sonreí. - Gracias por confiar en mi ese día; al comienzo realmente no estaba segura si hubiéramos podido con pasar la semi-final, realmente no pensé que llegáramos a la final; pensé que me acobardaría como antes del torneo...

- Yo siempre he creído en ti. - Me abrazó por detrás, delicada, pero firmemente. - Somos un equipo, yo sé que siempre puedo contar contigo.

- Gracias. Es lindo escuchar que alguien cree en mí ¿sabes? Y es aun más lindo escuchártelo decir a ti. - Sonreí.

- Siempre. - Besó mi mejilla. - Si quieres entrenar, mañana mismo, aunque sigo diciendo que no hace falta. - Rió ligeramente.,

- Insisto, ya imagino cómo va a tener Romy a Allen ahora. Así que debemos seguir entrenando. Aunque no estaría mal tener el día de maña libre, sabes que le dan de alta a Romy y no la quiero poner a cocinar - Reí. - Deberíamos de llevarles el almuerzo mañana y relajarnos un rato. ¿Te parece? Aunque conociendo a Romy llega mañana a hacer limpieza en el chiquero de Allen....

- Suena bien. - Me abrazó con más fuerza. - aunque no creo que se aleje de ella en un rato... tendrá que aguantarlo sobre protector una temporada... pero... ¿Creer poder exhibir esta con orgullo ahora? - Sonrió pasándome la pesada y enorme copa de la estantería.

- Sip. - asentí con la cabeza y lo abracé. - Juntos la vamos a exhibir con orgullo. Aunque estoy más que segura de que Romy querrá re-decorarla - Reí.

- No importa, mientras sigamos bien tú y yo. - Me quitó un mechón de cabello de la cara. - Mientras sigamos siendo unidos, dejando eso atrás.

No pude evitarlo, me acordé del carrusel, de cuando fuimos, lo besé y di un paso atrás muy roja.

- Unidos, sip. - Dije bajando la mirada para que no me viera roja.

- Estoy seguro que ellos ya te perdonaron, ¿tú también? - Levantó mi barbilla suavemente.

- Sí, ahora sí. Ahora ya estoy tranquila. - Miré mi reloj. - Vamos a descansar, mañana debemos ir por ese par al hospital.

- De acuerdo. - Me sonrió para luego besarme suave y delicadamente, como si fuese de porcelana, pero mostrándome todo lo que sentía por mí. - Buenas noches, mi estrella guía.

- Buenas noches Joe... - Apagué las luces. - Mi alma gemela.

_*Romy POV*_

Ya no hay luces, no sabría que Allen sigue aquí de no ser por su mano que sostiene firmemente la mía, mirando por la ventana sé que esto no ha terminado aun... en el cielo hay unas pocas estrellas, sé que mi hermana también está conmigo todavía... esto, todo, igual que nosotros, no ha terminado...

_END...less?_


End file.
